Secret Cupid
by Vanilla Prinzess
Summary: Fortsetztung zu Secret Santa. Übersetzung. Hoffentlich ist die Magie, die beim Wichteln für Usagi und Mamoru entstanden ist, immer noch vorhanden, wenn es auf Valentinstag zugeht, und vielleicht finden die anderen Mädchen auch 'den Einen'. Komplett
1. Sonntag, 10 Februar

_Hi!_

_Es tut mir furchtbar Leid, dass ihr so lange darauf warten musstet, bis ich wieder eine weitere FF für euch habe. zu Kreuze kriech_

_Ich hab wegen der Schule nicht allzuviel Zeit zu schreiben, (und da ich die FF vom Inhalt her toll, vom Schreibstil eher mittelmäßig und von daher ein (kleines) Graus zum Übersetzten finde, was nicht immer Spaß macht...) bin ich leider noch nicht zu viel gekommen. Aber ich möchte euch nicht länger warten lassen lieb lächel Ich gelobe Besserung und werde mich anstrengen, wieder regelmäßig zu schreiben._

_So, und jetzt noch was zu meinem Privatleben: War gestern in Dracula das Musical von einer Laiengruppe in Betzdorf. (Nachträgliches Geburtstagsgeschenk von meinem Vater freu) Es war awesome! Ich weiß nicht wie lange das noch aufgeführt wird, aber ich kann es nur empfehlen. Die machen jedes Jahr ein Musical, und ich werde zusehen, dass ich jetzt jedes Jahr dahin komme! Es ist so schade, dass es in meiner Stadt kein Laientheater bzw. -musical gibt... :(_

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon gehört Naoko Takeuchi, die Storyline LunaV-chan  
Dank: Astreia fürs Betan, es war so hübsch bunt...  
Widmung: Allen!

PS: Da diese FF die Fortsetztung zu Secret Santa ist, schlage ich vor, die FF zuerst zu lesen. Astreia hat sie übersetzt!

_heagdl, Prinzess_

* * *

Kapitel 1

Sonntag, 10 Februar

Usagi Tsukino und Rei Hino gingen glücklich über die Bürgersteige in Tokio und redeten über Valentinstag, der in vier Tagen sein würde.

„Also, was plant Mamoru und du?", fragte Rei ihre Freundin, grinste und knuffte errötete Blondine in die Seite.

„Nun... ich weiß noch nicht... er hat gesagt, es ist eine Überraschung.", antwortete Usagi, ihre Wangen waren rosarot gefärbt. Sie hielt an, als sie bei Reis Tempel ankamen und drehte sich zu der schwarzhaarigen Priesterin um. „Aber ich werde mich nicht beschweren, was auch immer es ist. Er ist jetzt schon zu gut zu mir."

Rei lachte und setzte sich auf eine der Steinstufen, die zu ihrem Zuhause, dem Hikawa Schrein, hinaufführten. „Er verwöhnt dich zu sehr."

Usagi rollte mit ihren hellblauen Augen und ließ sich neben Rei fallen. „Tut er nicht!"

„Hai, tut er. Du weißt das." Rei kicherte und fuhr mit den Fingern durch ihr dunkles Haar. „Lass mich sehen... seit ihr zwei zusammen seid, hat er dir Blumen gekauft, Schokolade, Stofftiere, Schmuck, Ballons, Mangas... und die Liste ist noch viel länger!"

Usagi rollte wieder mit den Augen. „Du bist nur eifersüchtig."

„Bin ich nicht! Ich sage nur, dass du verwöhnt bist."

„Nun, ich bin nicht verwöhnt."

„Letzte Woche hat er dir einen Schokoladenhasen gekauft, der so groß wie DU war."

„Okay... vielleicht verwöhnt er mich ein bisschen."

„Schon besser. Du weißt doch: Einsicht ist der erste Schritt zur Besserung!

„Hey..."

„Nun, ich muss noch ein paar Hausarbeiten erledigen. Ich seh dich morgen in der Spielhalle?" Rei stand auf, wischte ihre Jeans ab, stieg ein paar Treppenstufen hinauf und drehte sich dann mit einem kleinen Lächeln zu Usagi um.

„Okay, Rei-chan. Sayonara!" Usagi stand auf und fing an wegzuhüpfen, wobei sie die ganze Zeit winkte.

Rei winkte zurück bis Usagi außer Sichtweite war, drehte sich dann um und rannte die Stufen hoch. Ihr Großvater stand vor dem Tempel und verkaufte einer Gruppe Schulmädchen Glücksbringer. Rei rollte genervt mit ihren dunkelvioletten Augen, aber statt ihn wie sonst zu schimpfen, ging sie in den Tempel und floh in ihr Schlafzimmer.

Sie setzte sich an ihren Schreibtisch und lehnte sich zurück. Dann seufzte sie und starrte an den Kalender an der Wand.

„Zehnter Februar.", murmelte sie. „Vier Tage bis zum Valentinstag... der beste Tag für Verliebte... aber für den Rest von uns... ein elender Tag."

Sie seufzte schwer, stand von ihrem Stuhl auf und ließ sich stattdessen auf ihr Bett fallen, wo sie ihr Gesicht in ihrem Kissen vergrub. „Ich hasse den Valentinstag."

Sie drehte sich auf den Rücken und starrte stark blinzelnd an die Decke. „Ich wünschte ich hätte jemanden. Usagi hat solch ein Glück." Sie riss plötzlich die Augen auf und setzte sich auf.

„Wichteln hat Usagi und Mamoru geholfen ihre Gefühle füreinander zu gestehen..."; flüsterte sie. Blinzelnd starrte sie hoch zum Kalender. „Was wäre... vielleicht... es könnte klappen... für mich!" Sie sprang plötzlich vom Bett, ihre Stimme überschlug sich fast. „Ja, das ist es! Da draußen muss es einem Mann für mich geben!" Aufgeregt auf und ab hüpfend eilte sie zum Telefon. „Die Mädels werden begeistert sein! Sie können auch jemanden finden!"

Sie hob den Hörer ab und starrte ihn an. „Valentinswichteln. Perfekt!"


	2. Montag, 11 Februar

_Hi!  
Zur Feier des Tages (also, weil ich so gute Laune hab), gibt es ein neues Kapitel. Bis jetzt ist die Klausurphase gut für mich ausgefallen. Mathe 1-, Englisch 2+, in Deutsch leider eine 3- (weil ich die inhaltsangabe für 8 Punkte vergessen hab) und ... eine 1+ in Bio. 15 ganze Punkte! Yay! Wenn ich mir doch meine Noten nicht immer damit kaputt machen würde, dass ich nie im Unterricht was sage... hat da wer nen Trick für, wie ich das steigern kann? Ich weiß nie, was ich sagen soll, und wenn, dann trau ich mich meistens nicht (es könnte ja falsch sein...)  
Naja, ich wünsch euch jetzt viel Spaß beim Lesen. Wie ihr seht hab ich meinen altbewährten Japanisch-Kurs wieder angefangen...  
Disclaimer: Nix mir.  
Widmung: allen, die mir ein Kommi geschrieben haben: Danke!_

_PS: Macht ihr bei **Weihnachten im Schuhkarton** mit? Ich mache einen Karton mit einer Freundin für einen kleinen Jungen und einen für ein kleines Mädchen selber. Macht doch auch mit und schenkt einem Kind Weihnachtenfreude. Infos gibts hier:_

_www(dot)geschenke-der-hoffnung(dot)org _

Kleiner Japanisch-Kurs  
Konnichiwa – Guten Tag; Hallo  
Onegai- Bitte  
Iie – Nein  
Gomen – Entschuldigung  
-san – Höfliche Anrede  
-kun – eigentlich nur Anrede von Junge zu Junge, hier aber auch höfliche Anrede von Mädchen an einen Jungen  
-chan – Verniedlichung, eigentlich nur genutzt von Freundinnen untereinander und von Verliebten, hier aber auch so für gute Freunde  
ne – richtig?; oder?

* * *

Kapitel 2 

Montag, 11. Februar

Direkt nach der Schule rannte Rei zur Spielhalle. Normalerweise blieb sie noch ein bisschen nach dem Unterricht und flirtete mit dem Klassenpräsidenten, Charlie, aber nicht an diesem Tag. Sie war ein bisschen zu beschäftigt dazu.

Als sie die Crown Spielhalle betrat hörte sie Glocken klimpern. Sie grinste bei dem Geräusch und ging zielgerichtet auf den Tresen zu, wo Motoki Furuhata immer stand. Motoki, der Manager der Spielhalle, war hellblond mit babyblauen Augen und einem charmanten Lächeln. Er benutzte dieses Lächeln, als Rei zu ihm kam.

„Konnichiwa, Rei-chan! Was kann ich für dich tun?"

Rei zeigte ein strahlendes Lächeln. „Zurzeit nichts, Motoki-kun. Ich bekomme eine Cola, wenn die anderen hier sind, aber jetzt setzte ich mich einfach und warte. Lauf aber nicht zu weit weg, denn ich muss mit dir reden, genauso wie mit den Mädchen."

Motoki zog eine Augenbraue hoch, nickte aber nur und nahm dann die Bestellung von einer Mutter mit ihrem Sohn entgegen.

Keine fünf Minuten später trat eine kichernde Usagi begleitet von einer kichernden Minako Aino in die Spielhalle. Sie sahen Rei und gesellten sich zu ihr.

„Hi Rei-chan!", rief Minako voll übersprudelnder Energie. Minako war normalerweise aufgedreht und fröhlich und sie hatte fast immer ein glückliches Grinsen auf dem lieblichen Gesicht. Nur sehr selten sah man diese sonnige, blonde Schönheit mit einem depressiven Glanz in ihren saphirblauen Augen.

Rei lächelte. „Hi, Mina-chan."

Motoki kam wieder zu ihnen und lächelte die Neuankömmlinge an. „Worüber lacht ihr?"

Usagi machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Oh, nichts, Motoki-kun. Nur Mädels-Kram. Kann ich einen Schokoladenmilchshake bekommen, onegai?"

Er nickte, seine blauen Augen strahlten. „Klar, Usagi-chan. Möchtest du etwas, Mina-chan?"

Minako errötete leicht und nickte. „Dasselbe."

Er lächelte und ging los um ihre Bestellungen zu holen.

Usagi sprang auf den Stuhl neben Reis und legte ihre Arme auf die Glasoberfläche des Tresens. „Mina-chan, wie kommt's, dass du immer rot wirst, wenn Motoki-kun mit dir redet?"

Minako wurde feuerrot und spielte mit dem Serviettenspender. „Es gibt keinen besonderen Grund... ich glaube, ich bin einfach nur schüchtern, wenn Jungs da sind."

Rei und Usagi sahen sich an. 'Ja, klar' schien der Ausdruck auf beiden ihren Gesichtern zu sagen.

Usagi hätte noch etwas gesagt, aber sie hörte ihren Namen, der zärtlich gerufen wurde. Sie drehte ihren blonden Kopf herum und ihr Blick traf den aus den dunkel saphirblauen Augen Mamoru Chibas. Sie grinste, sprang in seine Arme und wurde so vom Stuhl hoch gehoben.

„Konnichiwa, Mamo-chan!", gurrte sie und streckte sich für einen Kuss.

Er grinste und gab ihr einen kleinen Kuss auf die Lippen, bevor er sie wieder auf ihren Stuhl sinken ließ. „Konnichiwa, Usako."

Motoki kam mit den Milchshakes wieder und bemerkte Mamoru. Er grinste seinen besten Freund an. „Hi Mamoru-kun. Ist viel los?"

Mamoru schüttelte den Kopf sein ebenholzschwarzes Haar glänzte im Licht. „Nicht viel, Motoki-kun. Ich glaube, heute hätte ich gerne eine Cola."

Rei meldete sich. „Mach zwei daraus. Ich bekomme Durst!"

Motoki lachte. „Wegen euch Leuten laufe ich mich noch zu Tode!"

„Tut uns Leid, Motoki-kun. Wir werden sicherstellen, dass du ein schönes Weihnachtsgeschenk von uns bekommst." Usagi kicherte.

Motoki rollte die Augen. „Danke, Usagi-chan." Er hatte sich schon umgedreht, um die zwei Bestellungen zu holen, als zwei Mädchen zu ihnen stießen.

„Motoki, bevor du gehst, ich hätte gerne einen Vanillemilchshake!", sagte Makoto Kino, eine smaragdäugige Brünette und zwinkerte ihm zu. „Nur damit es nicht so aussieht, dass ICH dich zu Tode laufen lasse."

Motoki lachte bei dem Kommentar. „Danke, Mako-chan. Und was möchtest du, Ami-chan?"

Ami Mizuno, ein blauhaariges Mädchen mit Augen in derselben Farbe wie ihr Haar, sprach sehr sanft. „Ich hätte gern dasselbe wie Makoto, Motoki-kun."

Er nickte und ging.

Makoto warf sich auf den letzten Stuhl neben Mamoru. Mamoru bemerkte, dass Ami keinen Platz hatte und bot ihr seinen Platz an. Sie lächelte sanft, dankte ihm und setzte sich. Mamoru grinste nur und hob Usagi aus ihrem Sitz, dann setzte er sich auf ihren Platz und positionierte sie auf seinem Schoß.

Usagi lachte. „Sitzen alle bequem?"

Gelächter rang durch die Mädchenrunde und alle kuschelten sich tiefer in ihren Sitz um zu zeigen, dass sie wirklich bequem saßen.

Motoki kam mit dem Rest ihrer Bestellungen und Rei hielt ihn auf bevor er wieder weg konnte. Sie begann ihm über ihre Idee von Secret Cupid zu erzählen.

Motoki lachte. „Das hört sich spaßig an! Ich kann ein paar Freunde fragen, ob sie gerne mitmachen wollen."

Minako meldete sich zu Wort. „Aber, Rei, wie willst du das Ganze angehen?"

„Ich habe eigentlich geplant, dass die Jungs den Namen eines Mädchens ziehen und es dann am Valentinstag ausführen. Wir werden alle unseren Namen und unsere Adressen aufschreiben. Für ein paar Blind Dates."

Motoki nickte. „Das hört sich toll an!"

Usagi schüttelte den Kopf. „Zählt mich nicht dazu."

Mamoru drückte sie an der Taille und lächelte die anderen an. „Ja, diese Runde setzen wir aus. Wir haben Pläne für den Valentinstag."

Rei nickte. „Ich hätte auch nicht gedacht, dass ihr zwei mitmachen wollt."

Makoto sah Motoki an. „Haben du und Reika keine Pläne?"

Der Angesprochene sah auf den Boden. „Nun... Reika und ich haben uns ein paar Wochen vor letzte Weihnachten getrennt. Ich dachte, ich hätte euch das erzählt..."

Usagi bemerkte, dass Minakos Augen anfingen zu glänzen, und grinste in sich hinein.

Ami schüttelte den blauhaarigen Kopf. „Iie, Motoki-kun, das hast du uns nie erzählt."

Mamoru grinste. „Na, wenigstens ich wusste es..."

Motoki rollte die Augen. „Ja, du wusstest es... du hast mir Ewigkeiten keine Ruhe deshalb gelassen."

„Hey, du hast MIR keine Ruhe wegen Usako hier gelassen, also war es irgendwie eine Art Rückzahlung..."

Motoki lachte. „Ja, aber jetzt beschwerst du dich nicht, oder?"

Mamoru lehnte sich hinunter und küsste Usagis Ohr. „Iie, tu ich nicht."

Sie kicherte. „Na, dann. Das Secret Cupid Meeting ist beendet, ne?"

Rei nickte. „Ja, Motoki-kun muss sich nur darum kümmern, dass er genug Jungs findet um vier Paare zu bilden."

Makoto lehnte sich über den Tresen und sah geradewegs in Motokis Augen. „Ja, und dass sind besser keine Widerlinge."

Motoki lachte. „Mako-chan, denkst du wirklich, dass ich mit Widerlingen befreundet bin? Nun... außer Mamoru."

Mamoru lehnte sich vor und schlug seinem Freund leicht auf den Arm. „Hey! Guck dich selbst an."

Ami winkte und brach auf, sie wollte zur Bücherei. Makoto, Rei und Minako wollten zum Schoppen und fragten Usagi, ob sie mitkommen wollte.

„Gomen, Mädels, aber ich hab Pläne mit einem bestimmten dunkelhaarigen Mann...", sie zwinkerte ihnen zu und drückte Mamorus Hand.

Sie rollten mit den Augen, winkten und gingen durch die Tür.

Usagi und Mamoru sagten 'Auf Wiedersehen' zu Motoki und verschwanden.

Motoki sah zu, wie sie durch die automatischen gläsernen Türen verschwanden und ging dann zu dem Telefon auf der anderen Seite des Tresens. Er nahm den Hörer ab und begann seine Suche nach drei weiteren Männern für die Aktion Secret Cupid.


	3. Dienstag, 12 Februar

_Huhu!  
Da bin ich wieder!  
Ich hab mich entschlossen, wie beim letzten Mal, jeden zweiten Samstag ein neues Kapitel hochzuladen! Ist das nicht toll? gg  
Wie cathy02 treffend bemerkt hat, läuft die Geschichte etwas zäh an (was auch der Grund ist, warum es so Ewigkeiten gedauert hat, bis ich angefangen hab, sie hochzuladen... zähes ist verdammt schwer zu übersetzten, weil es soooooo lange dauert...).  
Aber ab jetzt wird es besser, Prinzess-Ehrenwort! Ein weiterer Antrieb ist auch, dass ich (schon) mein nächstes Projekt gefunden habe. Sie ist noch nicht fertig, aber sie wird es 100 pro, da es (mal wieder) eine Alicia Blade FF ist. Und sie ist jetzt schon ellenlang. smile Hach, ich freu mich schon so auf sie. aufgedreht kicher  
Dann will ich euch jetzt mal lesen lassen!_

_  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon gehört Naoko Takeuchi und die Storyline LunaV-chan.  
Widmung: kuris-chan, für das nette Kommi und die nette Bezahlung (auch ein Antreib ggg)  
Dank: Astreia, für ihre wunderbaren Regenbogen-Betakünste. Ich frage mich jedes Mal, welche Farben (neben rot) sie noch eingebaut hat..._

_heagdl, Prinzess_

_Kleiner Japanisch-Kurs  
Konnichiwa – Guten Tag; Hallo  
Baka - Idiot  
Hai - Ja  
Arigatou - Danke  
-san – Höfliche Anrede  
-kun – eigentlich nur Anrede von Junge zu Junge, hier aber auch höfliche Anrede von Mädchen an einen Jungen  
-chan – Verniedlichung, eigentlich nur genutzt von Freundinnen untereinander und von Verliebten, hier aber auch so für gute Freunde  
ne – richtig?; oder?_

* * *

_  
_

Kapitel 3

Dienstag, 12. Februar

Motoki verließ nach Ende seines Englischkurses das Klassenzimmer und versuchte Mamoru zu erwischen. Der dunkelhaarige Mann ging ein gutes Stück vor Motoki und las.

„Mamoru-kun!", rief Motoki schließlich, er hatte kein Lust mehr zu laufen.

Mamoru drehte sich um und erblickte seinen blonden Freund. „Konnichiwa, Motoki-kun. Was ist los?"

Motoki holte ihn ein, froh, dass Mamoru stehen geblieben war. „Nicht viel. Ich treff mich gleich mit den Jungs wegen Secret Cupid. Willst du kommen?"

Mamoru sah auf seine Uhr. „Wenn es länger als zwei Stunden dauert, hab ich ein Problem, denn ich hab um 14 Uhr eine Vorlesung. Aber sonst klar, ich hab Zeit."

„Toll." Sie gingen weiter.

„So, wo triffst du sie… und wen hast du ausgesucht?"

„Nun, wir treffen uns in der Spielhalle. Ich hab Amis Freund Ryo dort gestern getroffen und ihn eingeladen, und ich hab auch einen meiner Freunde eingeladen, Toro Houji."

„Ich kenn ihn. Er ist in meiner Chemieklasse."

„Ja, nun, er und Ryo freuen sich mit den Mädchen ein Date zu haben. Nun,… Ryo hat gebeten, dass er Ami ausführen darf."

Mamoru lachte. „Jetzt wird er wohl nicht wieder zurücktreten, hm?"

„Nö. Jetzt muss ich nur Toro und mir ein Mädchen zuweisen und dann noch jemanden für uns finden."

„Ich wette, ich weiß, wen du dir aussuchst…"

Motoki hielt mitten auf dem Bürgersteig an, nur ein paar Meter vom Eingang der Spielhalle. „Oh, wirklich? Und wer denkst du, wird das sein?"

Mamoru grinste. „Jetzt streit nicht ab, dass du was für Mina-chan übrig hast."

Motoki errötete. „Sei kein baka, Mamoru-kun. Du weißt, dass ich all die Mädchen herzlich lieb habe, auch Usagi. So denke ich über keine von ihnen. Das weißt du."

„Klar, Motoki-kun… klar. Rede dir das weiter ein." Mamoru trat in die Spielhalle, Motoki folgte ihm (immer noch leicht errötet).

Toro Houji stand von seinem Platz an einem der hinteren Tisch auf. „Motoki-kun!"

Mamoru und Motoki gingen nach hinten und begrüßten ihn und Ryo, der auch an dem Tisch saß.

Ryo sah von dem Buch auf, in dem er gelesen hatte. „Konnichiwa, Mamoru-san. Ich wusste nicht, dass du auch kommen würdest."

Toro grinste. „Hey, Mamoru-san. Machst du mit?"

„Nee. Ich bin nur hier, weil mir langweilig war. Meine Freundin, Tsukino Usagi, ist mit den vier Mädchen, die ihr treffen werdet gut befreundet. Also kenn ich sie sehr gut. Wenn eine von ihnen verletzt wird… nun… ich weiß, wo ich euch finde…" Mamoru grinste und setzte sich. „Was machst du jetzt wegen dem dritten Mann, Motoki?"

Der Angesprochene seufzte. „Ich weiß nicht. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wen ich noch fragen könnte."

Mamoru sah zu den Türen als diese aufglitten und ein Mann mit zerzausten langen braunen Haaren eintrat, der die Robe eines Shinto Schreins trug. Er ging nach vorne und bestellte sich eine Cola.

Mamoru stieß Motoki an. „Hey, ist das nicht Yuuichiro vom Hikawa Schrein?"

Motoki drehte sich um. „Ja, das ist er!"

Die beiden sahen sich an bevor sie gleichzeitig riefen: „YUUICHIRO!"

Yuuichiro, der an der Theke stand und seine Cola trank, zuckte zusammen, fiel rückwärts über einen Stuhl und landete auf dem Boden. Das Cola-Glas stürzte auf seinen Kopf zu und hätte ihn getroffen, hätte er sich nicht im letzten Moment weggedreht. Er atmete erleichtert aus, stand auf und sah sich nach den Leuten um, die nach ihm geschrieen hatten. Dann ging er in den hinteren Teil der Spielhalle, wo die Jungs saßen. Seine Laune war natürlich nicht die beste

„Hey, Leute, wegen euch hab ich meine Cola verschüttet!"

„Tut mir Leid, Yuuichiro-san … aber du musst uns einen Gefallen tun." Motoki stand auf. „Ich bestelle dir eine neue Cola, wenn du dich zu uns setzt."

Yuuichiro sah ihn skeptisch an, akzeptierte das Angebot dann aber und setzte sich neben Ryo.

Motoki ging ihm seine neue Cola holen obwohl er an dem Tag gar nicht arbeitete.

Mamoru wandte sich an Yuuichiro. „Okay, hier ist der Deal. Diese Jungs und Motoki spielen Secret Cupid mit Rei, Minako, Makoto und Ami. Du kennst sie doch alle, ne?"

Der Angesprochene nickte. „Hai, aber… ähm… was ist Secret Cupid?"

„Ihr werdet mit einem der Mädchen ein Date haben. Es heißt SECRET Cupid, weil das Mädchen nicht weiß, wer sie ausführt. Es ist für Valentinstag geplant."

„Oh… können wir uns das Mädchen aussuchen?" Yuuichiros Mund verzog sich zu einem breiten Grinsen.

Mamoru lachte. „Ja, ich glaube, Motoki wird dich aussuchen lassen. Rei hat vorgeschlagen, dass die Namen aus einem Hut gezogen werden, aber ich denke nicht, dass Motoki diesen Vorschlag annimmt, auch zu seinem eigenen Vorteil."

Yuuichiro zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Was ist mit dir?"

„Oh, ich bin nur hier, um dabei zu sein. Ich habe Pläne mit Usako für den Valentinstag."

„Oh, okay. Dieses Projekt wird bestimmt rocken."

Motoki kam zurück, stellte eine Cola vor Yuuichiro und setzte sich wieder neben Mamoru. „Ist er eingeweiht?"

Ryo nickte. „Hai. Mamoru-san hat ihm alles erklärt."

„Cool. Also, bist du dabei, Yuuichiro-san?"

„Darauf kannst du wetten… aber nur, wenn ich mir das Mädchen aussuchen darf…"

Motoki lachte. „Abgemacht, Rei-chan gehört dir, okay?"

Yuuichiro stieß einen Freudenschrei aus. „Oh, ja! Jetzt wird das WIRKLICH ROCKEN!"

Motoki schüttelte den Kopf, fasste dann in eine der Hosentaschen seiner Jeans und zog einige Fotos hervor. „Hier sind Bilder von den Mädchen. Hier, Yuuichiro. Du nimmst Reis Bild. Wenn du ihr sagst, dass du sie ausführen wirst, gibst du ihr das Bild zum Beweis. Es war ihre Idee."

Toro schaute über Yuuichiros Schulter auf Reis Bild in dessen Händen.

„Wow, sie ist wirklich atemberaubend.", entwich es ihm.

Yuuichiro sah auf und grinste verträumt.

Ryo legte sein Buch beiseite, räusperte sich und errötete etwas. „Also… heißt das, dass ich mir Ami aussuchen kann, wenn ich möchte?"

Motoki grinste und überreichte ihm ihr Bild. „Klar."

Ryo errötete noch mehr als er das Foto entgegen nahm. „Arigatou."

Toro beugte sich vor und sah sich das Bild an. „Sie ist toll. Allerdings nicht mein Typ. Sie sieht zu gescheit aus." Er sah zurück zu den übrig gebliebenen Bildern. Dann nahm er das Bild von Minako in die eine, das von Makoto in die andere Hand. „Sie sind beide so hübsch. Wie kann ich mich entscheiden?"

Mamoru lachte. „Nun, Makoto, die Brünette, ist sehr stark. Sie liebt Karate… und sie ist die beste Köchin die ich je kennen gelernt habe, neben Usagis Mutter."

Motoki lächelte leicht. „Minako, auf der anderen Seite, ist so ziemlich das komplette Gegenteil. Sie flirtet gerne, und obwohl sie manchmal etwas dusselig erscheint, ist sie sehr intelligent."

Toro sah zurück zu Makotos Foto. „Whoa, meinst du das ernst? Sie ist SO schön und ein Karate-Mädchen? Das ist perfekt!"

Mamoru sah Toro komisch an. „Warum sagst du das?"

„Wir haben was gemeinsam! Ich liebe Karate auch!"

„Oooh… nun, ich glaube, du bekommst Minako, Motoki."

Motoki nickte und nahm das letzte Foto von Toro entgegen. „Ja, scheint so."

Mamoru grinste. „Jetzt bekommst du Sternchen in den Augen, hm?" Er lachte.

Motoki errötete. „Hey, halt die Klappe, Mamoru, oder ich erzähle Usagi von deinen ANDEREN Freundinnen."

Mamoru grinste weiterhin. „Ach ja, mach dir keine Sorgen… das kannst du ruhig machen… ich hab's ihr nämlich schon erzählt."

Motoki grummelte und stand auf. „Nun, ich muss noch ein paar Sachen erledigen, wir sehen uns dann später. Makotos Adresse steht auf der Rückseite des Fotos, Toro. Bis bald!" Er winkte und ging nach draußen.

Mamoru drehte sich um und sah die anderen am Tisch an. „Er gibt nicht zu, dass er sich riesig freut, dass er Minako ausführen wird."

Toro grinste. Er kennt das Mädchen schon eine Weile, oder?"

„Uh-hu. Mich nennt er stur, aber er selber ist genau so schlimm." Mamoru rollte mit den Augen und sah dann auf seine Armbanduhr. „Nun, ich hab gleich Unterricht. Ich geh dann besser mal. Viel Glück Donnerstag." Er winkte, als er die Spielhalle verließ.

Mamoru drehte sich um und sah die anderen am Tisch an. „Er gibt nicht zu, dass er sich riesig freut, dass er Minako ausführen wird."

Toro grinste. Er kennt das Mädchen schon eine Weile, oder?"

„Uh-hu. Mich nennt er stur, aber er selber ist genau so schlimm." Mamoru rollte mit den Augen und sah dann auf seine Armbanduhr. „Nun, ich hab gleich Unterricht. Ich geh dann besser mal. Viel Glück Donnerstag." Er winkte, als er die Spielhalle verließ.


	4. Mittwoch, 13 Februar

_Huhu!  
Wie versprochen ist hier das 4. Kapitel!  
...Jooo, heute hab ich nicht viel zu schreiben... unsere ObSt-Fete ist gut über die Bühne gegangen und ich hab schon meine 2. LK. Klausuren dieses Jahres geschrieben. Deswegen werde ich mich jetzt gleich auch mit meinen Bio und Deutschsachen zurückziehen, um für die Klausuren nächste Woche zu lernen.  
Viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon gehört Naoko Takeuchi und die Storyline LunaV-Chan

Kleiner Japanisch-Kurs  
Konnichiwa – Guten Tag; Hallo  
Baka - Idiot  
Hai - Ja  
Gomen (nasai)– Entschuldigung  
Arigatou - Danke  
-san – Höfliche Anrede  
-kun – eigentlich nur Anrede von Junge zu Junge, hier aber auch höfliche Anrede von Mädchen an einen Jungen  
-chan – Verniedlichung, eigentlich nur genutzt von Freundinnen untereinander und von Verliebten, hier aber auch so für gute Freunde  
ne – richtig?; oder?  
Ja (matta) (ne) – Tschüss, Auf Wiedersehen, Bis Bald o.ä.  


* * *

Kapitel 4

**Dienstagnachmittag, 12. Februar, bis Mittwoch, 13. Februar**

Rei ließ sich auf die oberste Stufe der Treppe zum Hikawa Schrein fallen und legte ihren Besen neben sich. „Uff."

Yuuichiro kam die Treppe hinauf geeilt, sein Kopf gesenkt, den Blick auf die Stufen gerichtet.

Rei sah auf, bemerkte, dass er genau auf sie zukam und schnappte nach Luft. „Yuuichiro, du baka!"

Daraufhin sah er ebenfalls auf und brachte ein „Rei-san!" hervor, als er sie auf der Treppe sitzen sah.

KNALL. Yuuichiro konnte weder stoppen noch ausweichen und so rannte er in Rei hinein, wobei er sie beide umriss und sie halb auf den Treppenstufen, halb auf dem Vorhof des Schreins zu liegen kamen.

Rei stöhnte und schob Yuuichiro von sich runter. „Baka! Guck, wohin du rennst, verstanden?"

„Goman nasai, gomen nasai, Rei-san." Yuuichiro sprang auf und verbeugte sich wiederholt vor ihr.

Daraufhin rollte Rei die Augen. „Oh, Himmel. Hör auf dich zu verbeugen, Yuuichiro-san." Sie drehte sich zum Schrein, hob ihren Besen auf und ließ ihn allein, während sie zu ihrem Schlafzimmer eilte.

Yuuichiro seufzte. „Yuuichiro-baka.", murmelte er, und wandte sich auch dem Tempel zu. Er ließ seine Finger über das Foto in seiner Tasche gleiten, seine Augen schauten traurig. „Sie wird sehr enttäuscht sein…"

Usagi hatte sich auf dem Sofa zusammengerollt und las ein Magazin. Sie ließ eine Kaugummiblase zerplatzen, blätterte eine Seite in ihrem Magazin weiter und lehnte sich gegen Mamorus Arm. „Also geht Motoki-kun mit Mina-chan aus, Yuuichiro mit Rei-chan, dieser Toro-san führt Mako-chan aus und Ryo-san Ami-chan. Das ist sehr interessant."

Mamoru sah über ihren Kopf hinweg in ihr Magazin und grinste. „Du liest so intelligente Artikel. 'Wie man seinen Liebhaber zufrieden stellt.' Interessant, Usako."

Usagi sah zu ihm auf und grinste. „Hey, eigentlich solltest du dankbar sein, dass ich so was lese."

Er lachte und küsste sie auf den Scheitel. „Ich kann nicht sagen, dass ich es schrecklich finde." Er wandte sich wieder seinem Buch zu. „Oh, und übrigens, wenn du einem der Mädchen erzählst, wer sie ausführt, kaufe ich dir einen Monat lang keine Schokolade."

Usagis Augen weiteten sich und sie schaute über ihre Schulter zu ihm. „Yes, Sir!"

„Das ist mein Mädchen." Er blätterte die Seite um. „Es soll immerhin ein Blind Date sein."

„Ich bin gespannt, ob sich irgendwas daraus entwickelt."

„Es ist möglich. Wenn es diese kleinen 'Secret'-Spiele nicht gäbe, hätte ich dich jetzt nicht in meinen Armen, oder?"

„Irgendwann hättest du die Kurve schon gekriegt." Sie kicherte, legte das Magazin beiseite und kuschelte sich tiefer in seine Arme. „Kannst du nicht später lesen, Mamo-chan?"

„Ich könnte…", murmelte er und drehte eine weitere Seite um. „Aber ich komme gerade zum besten Teil."

Usagi zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Uh-hu… ja, klar. Ein Kapitel über Geschwindigkeit ist der beste Teil… liest du nie was interessantes, Mamo-chan?"

„Alles, was ich lese, ist interessant."

Sie seufzte Gott ergeben. „Manchmal bist du wirklich langweilig."

„Mmhmm…"

Sie lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. „Valentinstag bist du das aber besser nicht. Es sind keine Bücher erlaubt."

Er lachte und sah von seinem Buch auf. „Okay, keine Bücher am Valentinstag."

Sie grinste. „Ja!"

_**Drei Stunden Später**_

Mamoru klappte das Buch zu und sah hinüber zu Usagi. „Das zu lesen hat länger gedauert, als ich erwartet hatte." Er blinzelte und bemerkte, dass sie eingeschlafen war, ihre Arme um seinen geschlungen, ihn umarmend. Er lächelte sanft. „Keine Bücher mehr. Ich verspreche es." Er küsste sie auf die Stirn, lehnte sich dann zurück und zog sie enger an sich.

**Mittwoch, 13. Februar**

Ami gähnte leicht während sie auf dem Weg zur Schule war, eingemummelt in drei Jacken und einen dicken Schal. 'Ich hätte nicht so lange aufbleiben und lernen sollen. Meine Güte, es ist eiskalt hier draußen.', dachte sie und presste ihre Bücher enger an ihre Brust.

Sie bemerkte Usagi, die auf der anderen Straßenseite in ihre Richtung rannte. „Usagi?"

Usagi hielt an und atmete schwer, ihr Atem sichtbar in der kalten Luft. „Konnichiwa, Ami-chan."

Ami blinzelte und guckte verwirrt. „Warum kommst du aus der Richtung? Dein Haus… steht… da hinten…"

Usagi errötete. „Ich bin aus Versehen bei Mamo-chan eingeschlafen..."

Ami grinste. „Oh, bist du das?"

Usagi rollte die Augen. „Ja, Ami-chan. Es war ein Versehen. Er hat gelesen und mir war langweilig, dann… bin ich plötzlich weg gewesen!"

Ami lachte. „Okay, okay. Komm, wir müssen zum Unterricht und es ist sowieso zu kalt, um lange hier draußen rumzustehen. Du bist tatsächlich mal pünktlich. Das ist komisch."

„Mamo-chan hat mich früh aufgeweckt…", murmelte sie.

Ami betrachtete sie aus dem Augenwinkel heraus. „Du hattest eine Schuluniform in seiner Wohnung?"

„Eine zusätzliche in meiner Schultasche…"

„Was werden deine Eltern dazu sagen?"

„…ich hab Angst, das heraus zu finden."

Ami kicherte. „Arme Usagi-chan. Viel Glück." Sie erreichten den Schulhof und stellten sich unter einen Baum bis die erste Schulglocke schellte. „Nun, ich muss in die Klasse kommen, bevor es das zweite Mal läutet. Ich seh dich in der Pause, Usagi-chan! Ja ne!"

Usagi lächelte. „Ja, Ami-chan."

Ami drehte sich um und eilte winkend in die Schule. Als sie in den Klassenraum trat, rempelte sie jemanden an. „Oh, Entschuldigung! Gomen nasai!"

„Ami-san, guten Morgen."

Sie sah auf und bemerkte, dass es Ryo war, in den sie hinein gerannt war. „Oh, Ryo-san! Guten Morgen!" Sie errötete etwas.

Er lächelte. „Der Unterricht fängt gleich an.

Sie nickte. „Hai…" Sie errötete vollends und ging zu ihrem Platz.

Makoto, die neben ihr saß, sah sie an und grinste. „Gut gemacht, Ami-chan."

Amis Wangen entflammten wieder. „Sei still, Mako-chan."

Makoto lachte. „Ich denke, ihr würdet ein süßes Paar abgeben."

„Mako!", zischte Ami. „Sei still!"

Der Lehrer trat in dem Moment ein, als es zum zweiten Mal schellte. Ami sah zu Ryo in der ersten Reihe hinüber und bekam etwas Farbe in die Wangen. Er drehte sich etwas um, erblickte sie und lächelte.

Ami wurde feuerrot und sah schnell hinunter auf ihren Tisch.

Makoto kicherte leise.

Minako rannte so schnell aus dem Klassenzimmer nach der letzten Stunde des Tages, dass ihr Lehrer glaubte, sie sollte besser Leichtathletik machen als Volleyball spielen.

Nachdem sie das Tor ihrer Privatschule durchschritten hatte, atmete sie erleichtert aus. „Uff. Für heute ist es vorbei!" Sie zog ihre Jacke an und wickelte einen Schal um ihren Hals.

Nur Minuten später erreichte sie fröhlich die Spielhalle. Sie trat ein und lächelte Motoki strahlend an, der den Tresen wischte. „Konnichiwa, Motoki-kun!" Sie errötete leicht und zog ihren Mantel aus.

Motoki blinzelte, sah auf und bemerkte ihre Fröhlichkeit. Er lächelte. „Konnichiwa, Minako-chan. Wie war die Schule?"

Sie ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen. „Schrecklich langweilig. Du kannst so glücklich sein, dass du nicht mehr zur Schule musst."

Er lachte. „Nun, Schule kann auch Spaß machen. Willst du irgendwas? Milchshake, Cola?"

Sie presste ihre Lippen aufeinander und dachte nach. „Nö, ich will nur mit dir reden."

Motoki blinzelte wieder. „Du willst mit mir reden?"

Sie nickte lächelnd. „Hai, ist das in Ordnung?"

Er erwiderte ihr Lächeln. „Natürlich. Um genau zu sein… mach ich jetzt Pause."

Makoto lief frierend durch den Tokio Park und betrachtete dabei Ami, Usagi und Rei, die allesamt vor ihr hergingen und sich rege unterhielten.

Usagi drehte sich herum und sah sie an. „Mako-chan, du bist so schweigsam. Komm, wir gehen in die Spielhalle."

Makoto schüttelte den Kopf. „Nee, nicht heute. Ich bin nicht wirklich in der Stimmung für die Spielhalle. Geht aber ruhig. Ich werde nach Hause gehen und heiße Schokolade trinken. Es ist eisig hier draußen." Sie rieb ihre Handflächen aneinander und zog ihre Jacke enger um sich.

Die anderen nickten zustimmend und zogen ihre Schals und Jacken enger um sich.

Ami lächelte. „Wir sehen dich dann später, Mako-chan?"

„Klar!" Makoto winkte zum Abschied, drehte sich um und ging in die andere Richtung davon.

Sie zitterte wie sie so ging und dann bemerkte sie das Moon Beam Kaffeehaus, das vor dem Park war. 'Ich werde dort eine Schokolade trinken.' Sie verließ den Park, überquerte die Straße und betrat das Café.

Sie stellte sich hinter zwei anderen Gästen in der Schlange an und besah sich den Jungen hinterm Tresen. 'Oooh… er ist süß! Er sieht aus wie mein Ex-Freund…' Sie betrachtete ihn weiter. 'Nun… okay, nicht so sehr. Aber er ist auf alle Fälle süß.'

Das Paar vor ihr bekam ihre Bestellung und ging. Sie rückte auf und lächelte. Der Kassierer sah auf. Sie bemerkte, dass auf seinem Namensschild „Toro" stand.

Er blinzelte, so als ob er sie kenne, sie aber nicht hier erwartet hätte. „Hi!"

Sie lächelte. „Hi! Es ist eisig draußen, nicht? Es ist schrecklich; es ist der romantischste Monat des Jahres und es ist so schrecklich kalt. Oh, es tut mir Leid. Ich halte die Schlange bestimmt auf. Ähm, nur eine heiße Schokolade, bitte."

Er starrte sie weiterhin intensiv an. „K-klar."

Sie lächelte und gab ihm das Geld für ihr Getränk. Er machte schnell ihre heiße Schokolade und stellte die Tasse vor sie. „Bitte schön."

„Arigatou." Sie drehte sich um und wollte gehen.

„Hey, warte!"

Sie wandte sich ihm verwundert wieder zu. „Hai?"

Er lächelte. In ein paar Minuten hab ich Pause. Gehst du, oder kannst du noch etwas bleiben?"

Sie blinzelte und ihre Augen weiteten sich. „Oh… oh, nun, klar. Ich muss nirgendwohin oder so, ich glaube nicht…"

„Toll! Ich bin gleich bei dir!"

Makoto blinzelte abermals und ließ sich an einem Tisch nieder.

Nur ein paar Minuten später tauchte er neben ihr auf, einen Kaffee in der Hand. „Hi!"

Sie sah von ihrer heißen Schokolade auf und lächelte. „Hi… warum willst du deine Pause mit mir verbringen?"

„Ist es komisch, dass ein Junge mit einem hübschen Mädchen reden möchte?"

Sie errötete. „Oh… nein."

Er lachte. „Ich bin übrigens Toro. Toro Houji ."

„Makoto Kino. Nett, dich kennen zu lernen." Sie schenkte ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln, ihre smaragdfarbenen Augen leuchteten glücklich.

„Makoto ist ein schöner Name."

Sie errötete tiefer. „Arigatou."

„Also, Makoto, hast du jemand besonderen für den Valentinstag?" Toro grinste und nahm einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee.

Sie lachte nervös. „Oh, nun, nein, nicht wirklich. Ich spiele so ein Blind-Date-Ding mit meinen Freunden." Sie zwirbelte eine Strähne ihres kastanienbraunen Haares um ihren Finger und brachte so ihren Pferdeschwanz ein bisschen durcheinander. „Ich werde ein Blind Date mit einem komplett Fremden haben. Ist das nicht einfach verrückt? Für dich muss das so aussehen."

„Nein, nein, ganz und gar nicht! Um ehrlich zu sein… ich mache das Gleiche." Seine braunen Augen funkelten verschmitzt.

Sie blinzelte. „Wow, was für ein Zufall!"

„Ja, das ist es , nicht wahr?" Er grinste. „Ja, ein guter Freund von mir hat mich zu diesem Blind Date Ding überredet… ich glaube, es wird viel Spaß machen."

Makoto lächelte. „Ja, ich hoffe mein Date ist nicht ein totaler Langweiler."

Er grinste wieder.

Sie lachte. „Warum lächelst du mich die ganze Zeit so an?"

„Ich lächle einfach gerne!"

Sie lachte. „Okay, ich verstehe schon! Also, wo gehst du zur Schule?"

„Oh, ich belege verschiedene Kurse an der hiesigen Universität."

Sie blinzelte wieder. „Oh!"

„Und was ist mit dir?"

„Nun… ich gehe auf die Juuban High School…"

„Da bin ich auch hingegangen."

Sie blinzelte überrascht. „Bist du?"

Er nickte. „Ja, ich bin tatsächlich erst letztes Jahr abgegangen." Er grinste.

„Noch ein Zufall!"

Er lachte. „Ja, scheint so. Nun, meine Pause ist zu ende, und mein Boss schaut mich schon böse an. Es war wirklich… wirklich toll mit dir zu reden, Makoto-san. Sehe ich dich vielleicht wieder?" Er stand auf und sah zu ihr hinunter.

Sie stand ebenfalls auf, ihre Schokolade ausgetrunken. „Klar! Ich würde dich liebend gerne wiedersehen."

Er grinste. „Toll. Komm doch noch mal auf eine heiße Schokolade vorbei."

Sie lachte. „Das werde ich!" Sie wandte sich zum Gehen. „Ja matta ne, Toro-san!" Sie winkte ihm zu und trat nach draußen in die Kälte.

Er grinste und berührte das Bild in seiner Hosentasche. „Das wird ein lustiger Valentinstag. Sein Boss schenkte ihm abermals einen 'bösen Blick'. Er schluckte und machte sich wieder an die Arbeit.


	5. Valentinstag: Minako und Motoki

_Hey!  
Da es fast Valentinstag ist, hab ich gedacht, ich muss unbedingt weiter schreiben. Außerdem werd ich mal wieder nervös (Abi aaahhhhhhhh!), und schreiben entspannt mich nun mal. Wie soll ich Mathe nur alles auf einmal können?  
Ich schreib jetzt gleichzeitig an Kap. 6 und dem ersten Kapitel meiner neuen Alicia Blade Übersetzung (Das Haus in der Thornrose Lane: Ein Grimms Märchen), Soweit ich das gesehen hab, erröten und lächeln Ami und Ryo höchstens halb so viel wie Mina und Toki (das war schrecklich. Ich hab fast zu viel bekommen. Es hat streckenweise kaum Spaß gemacht...)  
Naja, jetzt viel Spaß beim Lesen  
heagdl, Prinzess_

Disclaimer: Nix mir...  


Kleiner Japanisch-Kurs  
Baka - Idiot  
Hai - Ja  
Gomen (nasai)– Entschuldigung  
-kun – eigentlich nur Anrede von Junge zu Junge, hier aber auch höfliche Anrede von Mädchen an einen Jungen  
-chan – Verniedlichung, eigentlich nur genutzt von Freundinnen untereinander und von Verliebten, hier aber auch so für gute Freunde

Kapitel 5: Minako und Motoki

Donnerstag, 14. Februar … Valentinstag

_Minako_

„Baka, baka, baka!", schimpfte Minako murmelnd mit sich, während sie durch den kalten Morgen rannte. Sie zog ihren leuchtend roten Schal enger um ihren Hals und ließ ihre behandschuhten Hände in ihren Manteltaschen verschwinden. Anschließend bog sie um die Ecke und erreichte den Schulhof ihrer Privatschule.. „Ich hasse es zu spät zu sein... wahrscheinlich ende ich noch wie Usagi!" Sie eilte durch die Haupttür und dann den Gang hinunter zu ihrem Schrank um die benötigten Bücher zu holen. Sie hielt vor ihm an und ihr Atem stockte.

Eine einfache rote Rose mit einem weißen Band war, zusammen mit einer Nachricht, an ihren Spind geklebt. Sie schluckte, nahm den Zettel ab und faltete ihn auseinander.

_An meine liebste Minako,_

Einen frohen Valentinstag, Mina-chan. Ich hoffe, du hast einen wundervollen Tag und ich sehe dich heute Nacht.

Mit Liebe,

Dein Secret Cupid. 

Sie faltete den Zettel wieder zusammen, die Wangen nun gerötet. Dann stopfte sie ihren Mantel und ihre anderen Winterkleider in den Spind, schnappte ihre Bücher und machte sich auf den Weg zu ihrer ersten Unterrichtsstunde. Die Rose behielt sie dabei allerdings liebevoll in ihrer Hand. 

* * *

Minako schaute die Rose während all ihrer Stunden immer wieder liebevoll an und schenkte ihren Lehrern kaum Beachtung. Sie bekam einige Pralinenschachteln und weitere Blumen in jedem Kurs geschenkt, alle mit einer Notiz von einem Jungen aus ihrer Stufe versehen.

Sie seufzte bei jedem Geschenk. Sie waren ganz nett, aber sie bedeuteten ihr nichts.

Schließlich war der Schultag vorüber und sie war frei. Sie schlüpfte in ihren Wintermantel, zog Schal und Handschuhe an und machte sich auf in die Kälte, ihre wertvolle Rose schützend in ihrem Mantel verborgen.

Minako machte sich auf den Weg zur Spielhalle und war froh über die Wärme im Inneren, als sie sie erreichte. Sie setzte sich an den Tresen und glitt wieder aus ihrem Mantel.

Motoki ertappte sie dabei, wie sie ihre Rose anstarrte, als er zu ihr kam. „Hey, Mina-chan. Was hast du da?"

Minako sah überrascht zu dem lächelnden Mann auf. Sie schenkte ihm ein kleines Lächeln und sah wieder hinunter zu ihrer Rose. „Sie ist von meinem Secret Cupid, Motoki-kun. Oh, kannst du mir nicht sagen, welche Jungs du für dieses Projekt ausgesucht hast?"

„Nee, das würde dir den Spaß verderben, Mina-chan. Das wirst du heute Abend herausfinden."

Minako seufzte und sah in sein grinsendes Gesicht. „Du bist gemein."

Er lachte. „Tut mir Leid ... wie wäre es, wenn ich es mit einer heißen Schokolade wieder gut mache? Du siehst halb erfroren aus."

„Arigatou, Motoki-kun. Vielleicht vergebe ich dir."

Einige Minuten später kam er wieder und stellte eine dampfende Tasse vor sie. „Gestern war übrigens nett, Mina-chan. Es hat mir Spaß gemacht, mit dir zu reden."

Minako errötete. „ Für mich war es auch nett. Ich wusste nicht, dass du fast alle die selben Bücher magst wie ich."

„Und ich wusste noch nicht mal, dass du überhaupt etwas liest...", murmelte er und grinste sie an.

Minako sah ihn erst überrascht an, dann überkam ein saurer Ausdruck ihr Gesicht.

Er lachte und lehnte sich über den Tresen. „So hab ich das nicht gemeint, Mina-chan. Du scheinst einfach nur nicht die Art Mädchen zu sein, die sich hinsetzt und ein Buch liest."

Minako stand wütend auf und zog sich ihren Mantel an. „Ich bin kein vollkommener Schwachkopf, Motoki. Das hat meine Gefühle verletzt." Sie schlüpfte in ihre Handschuhe und nahm ihre Rose. „Danke für die Schokolade. Wir sehen uns." Sie nickte ihm zu und rannte dann fast schon aus der Spielhalle.

„Mina-chan! Warte, nein, so was hab ich nicht gemeint!" Motoki rannte zum Ausgang und durch die automatischen Türen, sah Minako aber nur noch die Straße hinunter rennen. Er seufzte, ging wieder in die Spielhalle und ließ sich auf einen Stuhl am Tresen fallen. „Heute Abend werd ich das alles wieder gut machen..." 

* * *

Minako band sich eine silberne Schleife ins Haar und gab ihrem Outfit den letzten Schliff, indem sie in ein paar ebenfalls silberne, hochhackige Satinschuhe schlüpfte.

Sie betrachtete sich selbst im Spiegel und strich ein paar Falten aus ihrem schimmernden silbernen Kleid. Sie seufzte glücklich. „Perfekt." Sie drehte sich im Kreis und sah zu, wie der Rock ihres Kleides um ihre Beine flatterte. Sie kicherte, nahm ihre Handtasche und machte sich auf den Weg in den Ankunftsraum ihres Zimmers um auf ihr Date zu warten.

'Fast sieben... da sollte er kommen, richtig? Gott, ich hoffe doch.' Sie ging ins Wohnzimmer, setzte sich auf das Sofa und pflückte die ganze Zeit eingebildete Fusseln von ihrem Kleid. Das Haus war sehr still. Ihre Mutter war noch arbeiten.

Ihre Gedanken wanderten zu Motoki, während sie so an die Decke starrte. Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Ich hätte nicht so wegstürmen dürfen... Motoki-kun würde nie so etwas sagen und es wirklich meinen..."

Die Türglocke schellte und sie sprang auf. Kopfschüttelnd machte sie sich auf den Weg zur Tür und schaute dort durch das kleine Guckloch nach draußen. Sie legte die Stirn in Falten. „Motoki?" Der Mann stand in einem Smoking, ein Bouquet roter Rosen in der Hand, vor der Tür. Sie öffnete diese mit einem verwirrten Blick auf dem Gesicht.

„Motoki, was machst du hier?", fragte sie, die eine Hand noch am Türknauf, die andere auf die Hüfte gelegt.

Er lächelte sie reumütig an und hielt ihr die Rosen hin. „Das von heute Nachmittag tut mir Leid, Mina-chan. Du weißt, dass ich nur das Beste von dir denke und ich wirklich nicht gemeint habe, was ich sagte; ich denke nur, dass du eher ein sportliches Mädchen bist, als eins, das sich hinsetzt und Bücher liest und ich hab wirklich nicht gedacht, dass du denken würdest, dass ich deinen IQ beleidige, denn das ist nicht wahr, weil ich denke, dass du sehr schlau bist und -"

„Motoki, Motoki, okay! Es ist okay! Ich habe dir schon wenige Minuten, nachdem ich gegangen bin, verziehen! Es tut mir Leid, dass ich so rausgestürmt bin.

„Dazu hattest du jedes Recht, Minako... Es tut mir so Leid. Wenn ich es irgendwie wieder gut machen kann, dann - "

„Motoki, du kannst es wieder gut machen, indem du aufhörst, dich zu entschuldigen! Es ist okay, wirklich! Ich vergebe dir!"

Sie bemerkte das Bild, das sie für Secret Cupid hatte abgeben müssen, zwischen den Rosen stecken. Sie blinzelte und nahm die Rosen entgegen. „Du... du bist mein Secret Cupid?"

Er errötete. „Hai."

Sie lächelte strahlend. „Kein Wunder, dass du es mir heute Nachmittag nicht erzählen wolltest. Warte eine Minute, ich muss meine Handtasche holen und diese ins Wasser stellen. Bitte, komm rein!" Sie trat beiseite, ließ ihn ein, schloss dann die Tür hinter ihm und ging in die Küche.

Er folgte ihr und sah zu, wie sie die Rosen in eine Vase gab und Wasser dazu gab.

„Du siehst reizend aus, Mina-chan."

Sie errötete. „Danke...", murmelte sie und drehte sich um, um die Rosen auf die Küchenzeile zu stellen. „Meine Mutter wird sich aufregen, wenn sie die sieht." Sie grinste ihn an. „Du kostest mich ein Kreuzverhör mit meiner Mutter."

Er lachte etwas. „Es tut mir Leid."

Sie ging zu ihm hinüber und schüttelte den Kopf. „Das muss es dir nicht. Vielen Dank für die Blumen. Sie sind ganz wunderschön."

„Ich habe sie gekauft, weil sie mich an dich erinnern." Er lächelte sanft.

Minako errötete und verließ das Zimmer, um ihre Handtasche zu holen. „Also,... hmm, wo gehen wir hin?"

Er grinste. „Du wirst schon sehen."

Sie verließen das Haus und Minako schloss ab, bevor sie in sein Auto einstiegen.

Sie sah ihn neugierig an, sobald er sich neben sie gesetzt hatte. „Woher zum Kuckuck wusstest du eigentlich, welcher Spind mir gehört, als du die Rose platziert hast?"

Er grinste. „Ich hab so meine Wege."

Sie zog einen Schmollmund, wandte sich ihm zu und erfasste seinen Arm. „Ernsthaft, Motoki-kun! Wie hast du das gemacht?"

Er lachte, als er den Motor startete und aus der Einfahrt bog. Einmal auf der Straße sah er sie nur kurz an. „Ich bin ins Sekretariat gegangen und hab gebettelt. So einfach ist das."

Minako kicherte. „Ernsthaft?"

„Ernsthaft." Er sah wieder auf die Straße.

„Und sie haben dir einfach meine Spindnummer genannt?"

„Ja. Im Grunde schon. Die Frau hinter dem Schreibtisch war sehr einfach zu überzeugen. Sie hat immer wieder geseufzt und hat mir schließlich gesagt, welcher es ist."

Minako kicherte abermals. „Mrs. Barker."

„Schöner Name..."

Sie lachte. „Also... wo fahren wir hin?"

„Ich hab es dir schon früher gesagt, Mina. Du wirst schon sehen." Er zwinkerte ihr zu.

Sie rollte die Augen. „Aber das ist nicht fair!"

Er lachte und schüttelte nur den Kopf. 

* * *

„Es... ist... eis-s-s-s-kalt...", beschwerte sich Minako, als Motoki ihr aus dem Auto half.

„Du hättest mehr als nur diesen Schal mitnehmen sollen, Mina-chan.", er lachte etwas und zog sie sanft auf die Füße.

„N-n-n-un... ich wusste nicht, dass wir draußen sein würden!" Sie warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu und hielt den Seidenschal, den sie um ihre Schultern geschlungen hatte, fest.

Er legte ihr einen Arm über die Schultern. „Das werden wir nicht lange sein. Es ist nicht weit."

Sie errötete und kuschelte sich näher an ihn. „Wo sind wir hier überhaupt?"

„Schau auf und seh' selbst." Er drückte sanft ihre Schulter.

Sie sah wie empfohlen auf, blinzelte und sah dann ihn an. „_Das Phantom der Oper._ Ich... wollte das sehen...woher wusstest du...?

„Usagi-chan hat mir gesagt, dass du, und ich zitiere sie, 'sterben würdest um das zu sehen'. Also... hier sind wir."

Sie hielt an und wandte sich ihm zu. Dann fiel sie ihm in die Arme und umarmte ihn. „Danke schön."

Er war rot geworden und dankbar, dass die Dunkelheit der Nacht es versteckte. „Alles für dich, Mina-chan."

Ihr schoss das Blut in den Kopf und zog sich langsam zurück. „Also, ich denke, wir sollten reingehen, damit wir den Vorhang nicht verpassen, hmm?

Er nickte und nahm zärtlich ihre Hand. „Ja, lass uns gehen."

Er führte sie in das Theater und bald schon saßen sie auf ihren Plätzen. Minako sah sich glücklich um. Sie waren nur sieben Reihen von der Bühne entfernt!

Sie schnappte erfreut nach Luft. „Die Sicht ist wirklich toll von hier, Motoki!"

Er strahlte. „Ich bin wirklich froh, dass du es magst, Mina-chan!"

Sie nickte enthusiastisch und, von einer Welle des Mutes erfasst, lehnte sie sich zu ihm hinüber und küsste ihn auf die Wange. „Vielen, vielen Dank!"

Er blinzelte ungläubig.

Minako bemerkte wie ihr das Blut langsam in den Kopf stieg. Sie wandte sich ab. „Gomen...", murmelte sie, zog den Kopf ein und starrte auf den gefliesten Boden.

Er nahm sanft ihr Kinn in seine Hand und drehte ihr Gesicht zu sich. „Nein, Mina-chan... sag das nicht." Er ließ seine Finger vorsichtig ihre Wange entlang gleiten und strich ihr eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr. „Ich war nur überrascht."

Sie errötete vollends. „Ich glaube, es muss komisch sein, mit mir ein Date zu haben, hmm?"

Er legte seinen Kopf schief. „Warum sollte es das sein?"

„Ich dachte du hast gesagt, dass ich und die Mädchen so was wie kleine Schwestern für dich sind..."

Er presste seine Lippen aufeinander. „Nun, Usagi ist eher so was wie meine kleine Schwester und die anderen Mädchen... sind einfach nur Freunde. Aber du.. du bist für mich etwas anderes Mina."

Ihre Augen weiteten sich und sie errötete noch stärker. „Bin ich das?"

„Das bist du."

„Was bin ich für dich, Motoki...?"

Motoki biss sich auf die Unterlippe. 'Oh, toll gemacht, Motoki...', dachte er. 'Sieh mal, was du jetzt wieder angestellt hast. Dies ist das reine Chaos...' Er sah in ihr erwartungsvolles Gesicht. 'Sie wird in dem Moment zu lachen anfangen, wenn die Worte deinen Mund verlassen.'

Die Lichter wurden dunkler und die Gespräche im Theater verstummten. Motoki atmete erleichtert aus und lächelte und Minako zog einen Schmollmund, bevor sie sich der Bühne zuwandte. In dem Moment, in dem die Oper begann, fing sie erneut an zu strahlen.

Motoki sah ihr mehrere Male zu, sah, wie ihre Augen jedes noch so kleine Detail auf der Bühne registrierte. Er lächelte sanft und war schließlich mutig genug, nach ihrer Hand zu fassen.

Sie sah für einen Augenblick weg von der Bühne und sah ihn an.

Er lächelte sie an.

Sie lächelte zurück, lehnte sich gegen seinen Arm und harkte sich bei ihm ein. 

* * *

Minako und Motoki sprachen kaum, als sie Minakos Einfahrt hinaufgingen.

Minako stand endlich an ihrer Tür, räusperte sich und nahm Motokis Hand in ihre. „Motoki."

Er sah auf ihre verbundenen Hände. „...ja?"

Sie lächelte. „Ich hatte wirklich einen schönen Abend... Danke"

Er lächelte ebenfalls und legte seine freie Hand an ihre Wange. „Natürlich. Nichts zu danken, Mina... wir sollten das noch mal machen... vielleicht... wenn du... möchtest..."

Sie nickte enthusiastisch, ihre silberne Schleife tanzte auf ihren Haaren. „Natürlich, Motoki! Das würde ich liebend gerne." Sie biss sich auf die Lippe. „Aber... da ist eine Sache."

'Oh, nein... jetzt kommt's...', dachte Motoki von Panik ergriffen. „Was ist es?"

„Nun, ich möchte gerne wissen, was du sagen wolltest, bevor das Stück angefangen hat..."

Er seufzte und drehte sich weg, starrte die lange Reihe Autos an, die am Straßenrand geparkt waren. „Nun, Mina... Ich sehe dich anders als Usagi-chan... Ich sehe dich nicht als Schwester. Aber... ich sehe dich auch nicht nur als Freund, so wie die anderen Mädchen..."

„Wie siehst du mich dann, Motoki?, wisperte sie und legte zögernd eine Hand auf seinen Arm.

Er schaute sie kurz aus dem Augenwinkel an und bemerkte, dass ihre Augen strahlend blau und ihre Pupillen geweitet waren. „Hab ich dir jemals gesagt, dass du wunderschöne Augen hast, Minako?"

Sie blinzelte.

Er lachte. „Ich nehme an, dass ich das nicht hab... nun, du hast wunderschöne Augen. Um genau zu sein ist alles an dir wunderschön. Deine Augen, dein Haar, dein Lachen, dein Lächeln, die Art, wie du von einem Ort zum anderen läufst, dass du immer überschäumend fröhlich bist, die Art, wie du mit deinem Freunden redest und Klatsch verbreitest, die Art, wie du mich jeden Tag in der Spielhalle um einen Vanillemilchshake bittest... alles an dir ist einfach wunderschön."

Sie wurde krebsrot. „Motoki..."

„Was ich versuche zu sagen, Mina, ist... Ich würde wirklich gerne noch mal mit dir ausgehen und nicht wegen einem Valentinstagsspiel, sondern als ein echtes, reales Date." Er atmete hörbar aus, so als ob er schon länger die Luft angehalten hätte.

Sie blinzelte. „Ein Date?"

„Ja..."

Sie lächelte sanft. „Motoki... ich würde liebend gern mit dir auf ein Date." Sie grinste. „Aber..."

Sein Herz hatte angefangen immer aufgeregter und freudiger zu schlagen, aber nun sah er sie mit einem komischen Gesichtsausdruck an. „Aber?"

Sie trat auf ihn zu und stellte sich auf ihre Zehenspitzen. „Nur, wenn du mir einen Gute-Nacht-Kuss gibst."

Er grinste. „Ich glaube, das schaff ich."

Er beugte sich hinunter und küsste sie zärtlich. Als er sich von ihren Lippen trennte, sah er in ihre verschleierten Augen. „Ich sehe dich morgen in der Spielhalle?"

Sie nickte, ihre Augen riesengroß. „Natürlich..."

„Gute Nacht, Mina."

Sie nickte wieder. „Gute Nacht."

Er grinste und machte sich auf den Weg ihre Einfahrt hinunter. Er hielt an, als er sein Auto erreichte und drehte sich zu ihr um. „Hey, Mina..."

„Mmhmm?" Sie war immer noch etwas benebelt.

„Ich glaube, ich bin in dich verliebt."

Dann zwinkerte er und stieg in sein Auto.

Sie stand dort in der Kälte eine lange Zeit und starte ihre leere Auffahrt hinunter.

Schließlich wurde es ihr zu kalt, sie drehte sich um und ging ins Haus.

Im Flur stand ihre Mutter, ihre Hände auf die schlanken Hüften abgestützt, ein Lächeln auf ihrem schönen Gesicht. „Minako, mein liebes, süßes Kind..."

Minako lachte leicht. „Hi, Mama."

„Er sieht verdammt gut aus, der Junge."

Minako blinzelte. „Mama!"

„Und er ist so ein Süßer. Die Rosen sind hübsch. Ich hoffe, dass du ihn wieder siehst?"

„Mama!"

„Ich sage nur, dass du wieder mit ihm ausgehen solltest!"

„Mama, ernsthaft!" Minako wandte sich ab und ging den Flur entlang zu ihrem Zimmer. In der Tür drehte sie sich noch mal um und sah zurück zu dem breiten Grinsen ihrer Mutter. „Du denkst auch, dass er süß ist?"

„Oh, er ist viel mehr als nur süß, Liebling." Ihre Mutter zwinkerte ihr zu.

„Ja... das denke ich auch." Minako grinste und verschwand in ihrem Zimmer.


	6. Valentinstag: Ami und Ryo

_Hi!  
Passend zum Valentinstag das nächste Kap!_

Disclaimer: Nix mir!  
Widmung: Asti-chan (die Flüchtigkeitsfehler)

viel Spaß!

heagdl Prinzess

* * *

Kleiner Japanisch-Kurs  
Baka - Idiot  
Arigatou – Danke  
-sensei – Lehrer(in), sehr höflich zu älternen Leuten  
-san – Höfliche Anrede  
-kun – eigentlich nur Anrede von Junge zu Junge, hier aber auch höfliche Anrede von Mädchen an einen Jungen  
-chan – Verniedlichung, eigentlich nur genutzt von Freundinnen untereinander und von Verliebten, hier aber auch so für gute Freunde 

* * *

Kapitel 6: Ami und Ryo

Donnerstag, 14. Februar … Valentinstag

_Ami_

Die Tür zu Amis Schlafzimmer öffnete sich und Amis Mutter eilte hindurch. Sie schnappte nach Luft als sie ihre Tochter schlafend im Bett vorfand. „Ami!" Sie rannte zum Bett und schüttelte das Mädchen sanft. „Ami, Ami, wach auf! Liebling, du kommst zu spät zur Schule!"

„Mmm... mmm... wa...? Hä? WAS?" Amis Augen öffneten sich und sie schoss aus dem Bett. „Das kann nicht sein! Was ist mit meinem Wecker! Er hat nicht geklingelt! Nein, nein, nein, nein, nein, nein, nein!" Sie schnappte sich die Uhr und starrte die Zeiger an, die auf 7:30 Uhr standen. „Ich habe 15 Minuten um zur Schule zu kommen!", schrie sie und begann in ihrem Zimmer hin und her zu laufen und sich systemlos anzuziehen.

Ihre Mutter seufzte und fasste das Mädchen an der Schulter. „Es ist okay, Liebling. Einmal zu spät zu kommen wir deine akademische Karriere nicht gefährden." Dr. Mizuno lachte. „Du musst nicht perfekt sein, Ami."

Ami biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Mama, ich bin noch nie zu spät gekommen! Nie! Meine Akte ist ruiniert!"

Ihre Mutter seufzte, als sie zusah wie ihre einzige Tochter einen Kamm durch ihre kurzen blauen Haare zog, ihre Schuhe anzog und ihre Schulbücher schnappte. „Möchtest du, dass ich dich fahre, Ami? Das wird viel schneller gehen."

„Du wirst zu spät zur Arbeit kommen!"

„Es ist nur ein kurzer Umweg, Liebling! Ich werde nicht zu spät kommen. Ich fahr dich." 

* * *

Ami atmete tief durch und setzte sich an ihren Platz. Ihre Bücher berührten den Tisch genau in dem Augenblick als die Lehrerin eintrat. 'Ich hab's geschafft.', dachte sie verwundert und rieb sich mit einer Hand über die Stirn.

„Guten Morgen, Klasse. Lasst uns unseren heutigen Unterricht beginnen."

Ami sah hinunter auf ihre Hefte und ihre Augen weiteten sich. Ihr Matheheft war nicht da! In Gedanken verfolgte sie ihre Schritte von heute morgen und erinnerte sich plötzlich, dass es immer noch aufgeschlagen auf ihrem Schreibtisch lag. Sie stöhnte und ließ ihren Kopf hängen.

Von seinem Platz in der ersten Reihe drehte sich Ryo um und sah Ami an. 'Was ist mit Ami los?' Er runzelte die Stirn.

Seufzend nahm Ami ein leeres Blatt Papier und fing an die Notizen von der Tafel abzuschreiben. 'Ist das schrecklich. Ich verschlafe, meine Haare sehen schrecklich aus, ich trage meine alten Schuhe und die sind zu klein, und jetzt hab ich auch noch mein Heft vergessen! Kann Sie nicht endlich den Unterricht beenden?' Sie seufzte wieder und schrieb die letzte Gleichung auf das Papier.

„Mizuno-san, haben Sie irgendwelche Probleme?"

Amis Augen wurden riesengroß, sie sah auf und bemerkte, dass ihre Lehrerin sie mit einem strengen Blick bedachte. Die Frau stand am Pult über allen Schülern.

„N-n-nein, Haryume-sensei."

„Gut, würde es Ihnen etwas ausmachen, die Antwort zu Nummer dreiunddreißig der Hausaufgaben von gestern vorzulesen?"

Ami schluckte und sah hinunter auf ihren Tisch. „Also... ich..."

Alle Augen ihrer Klassenkameraden richteten sich auf sie, und sie fühlte sich plötzlich klaustrophobisch.

Ryo legte die Stirn in Falten während er Ami betrachtete. 'Sie ist niemals unvorbereitet... niemals! Ich hoffe es geht ihr gut...'

Ami schluckte abermals, senkte den Kopf und schloss die Augen. „Ich fürchte, dass ich meine Hausaufgaben verlegt habe. Es tut mir sehr Leid, aber sie liegen noch auf meinem Schreibtisch zu Hause."

Die gesamte Klasse schnappte nach Luft und Ami würde krebsrot.

Die Augen der Lehrerin sahen sie kritisch an. „Das ist nicht typisch für Sie, Mizuno."

„Ja, sensei. Ich weiß. Es tut mir Leid. Es wird nicht wieder passieren.", murmelte das blauhaarige Mädchen, ihren Kopf immer noch gesenkt.

'Arme Ami...' Ryo sah sie mitfühlend an. 

* * *

Ami ging zu ihrem Spind, gab die Kombination ein und öffnete ihn. Sie legte ihre Bücher hinein und seufzte. 'Wenigstens hab ich alle meine anderen Sachen dabei.'

Ryo stand plötzlich neben ihr. „Ami-san, geht es dir gut?"

Ami sah ihn aus dem Augenwinkel heraus an. „Ja, natürlich, Ryo-san. Warum sollte es nicht?" Sie schloss ihren Spind, drehte sich um und machte sich auf den Weg zu ihrer nächsten Klasse den Flur hinunter.

„Du vergisst niemals irgendetwas, Ami-san. Du schienst heute morgen sehr entnervt zu sein."

„Es war bis jetzt ein schrecklicher Tag."

„Nun, mach dir nichts draus! Er ist nicht nur schlecht!" Er schenkte ihr ein breites Grinsen.

Sie drehte sich um und sah ihn kurz an. „Arigatou, Ryo-san. Du hast Recht. Der Tag hat gerade erst angefangen, und ich bin mir sichern, dass es/er besser wird, je länger er andauert."

„Erinnere dich einfach, dass es Valentinstag ist! Dann solltest du dich besser fühlen!"

Ami blinzelte. „Oh... oh, ja... das ist es!"

Ryo lachte, seine braunen Augen leuchteten sanft. „Du hast es vergessen?"

Ami lachte mit ihm. „Ich nehme an, dass hab ich. Ich hab nicht gerade romantische Gedanken in meinem Kopf gehabt, weil ich fast zu spät gekommen wäre und meine Hausaufgaben vergessen habe!" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Kaum zu glauben, dass ich vergessen habe, dass ich heute Abend eine Verabredung habe!" Sie runzelte die Stirn und sah Ryo dann besorgt an. „Ich hab Angst davor. Ich weiß nicht, mit wem ich ausgehe. Meine Freunde haben mich dazu überredet, bei einem 'Secret Cupid' Spiel mitzumachen. Es ist schrecklich. Ich gehe mit irgendeinem Fremden aus. Das ist nicht der richtige Weg, jemanden kennen zu lernen, meiner Meinung nach zumindest... aber ich enttäusche niemals meine Freunde." Sie lachte. „Nun, auf zum Unterricht, ich möchte nicht riskieren, dass ich zu spät komme! Bis bald, Ryo-kun!" Sie winkte ihm zu und eilte dann den Flur hinunter.

Ryo grinste, drehte sich um und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem eigenen Unterricht, 'Fremder... klar.' 

* * *

Der Tag verging sehr langsam für Ami... zu langsam ihrer Meinung nach. Sie saß da und blendete Makoto und Usagi am Mittagstisch aus, hörte nur mit einem Ohr im Unterricht zu und verwechselte aus Versehen ihr Geschichts- mit ihrem Literaturheft.

Als sie schließlich die Schule für den Tag verlies, hatte das Mädchen das Gefühl, dass die Schule zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben gegen sie gewonnen hatte. Sie hatte in keiner einzigen Stunde aufgepasst, und ihre Gedanken waren sogar zu Secret Cupid gewandert. Sie hatte sich dabei erwischte, wie sie im Unterricht taggeträumt hatte ... sie fühlte sich ganz anders.

'Das ist so komisch.' Dachte sie als sie die Straße hinunter ging, auf dem Weg nach Hause. Sie wickelte sich ihren blauen Schal fest um den Hals und schob ihre Hände in ihre Manteltaschen. Zum ersten Mal... hatte sie ihre Bücher in der Schule gelassen. 'Ich fühle mich heute nicht nach lernen. Ich möchte nicht. Ich möchte... ausgehen!' Sie lächelte in sich hinein. 'Ich gehe aus. Heute Abend! Ich gehe aus!' Sie fing plötzlich an zu rennen, die kalte Winterluft strich ihr durchs Gesicht. Sie rannte bis sie den Tokio Park erreiche, nach Hause zugehen hatte sie aus ihren Gedanken gestrichen

Sie erreichte den See und starrte auf ihn hinaus, ihr Atem verlies ihren Mund in kleinen weißen Wolken, während sie versuchte, wieder zu Atem zu kommen. „Ich gehe aus!", rief sie, breitete die Arme aus und wirbelte herum. Sie lachte und lies sich auf das Flussufer fallen, ihr Kopf auf sanftem Schnee gebettet.

Sie schloss die Augen und atmete einfach die kalte Luft ein.

Bald näherten sich ihr Schritte und jemand stand über ihr. „Ami?"

Sie öffnete ihre Augen und erblickte Ryo.

„Hi.", sagte sie atemlos. Sie fing an zu kichern und setzte sich auf. „Ist der Schnee nicht toll? Normalerweise schneit es hier nicht viel, aber dieses Jahr haben wir Glück. Winter ist meine liebste Jahreszeit. Der Schnee und das Eis... es ist alles so wunderschön und mysteriös. Es versteckt all die Unzulänglichkeiten der Welt, bedeckt alles, was sonst so böse ist, mit weichem, reinem, weißen Schnee. Es ist lieblich." Sie lächelte ihn strahlend an. „Setz dich."

Er runzelte nur die Stirn. „Ami, du verhältst dich heute sehr komisch."

„Ich weiß." Sie lachte. „Aber es ist Valentinstag. Und bin nicht in der Stimmung, den ganzen Tag zu lernen." Sie nickte in Richtung der Bücher, die Ryo unter dem Arm hielt. „Leg die dummen Dinger für heute weg, Ryo. Komm schon, hab etwas Spaß!" Sie zwinkerte ihm zu. „Um genau zu sein: Geh heute Abend aus! Ich gehe aus! Wusstest du das? Ich gehe aus! Und ich hab eine Verabredung! Ich! Ami Mizuno! Der Bücherwurm! Das Mädchen, das niemals irgendwohin ausgeht, das ihre ganze Zeit mit der Nase in einem Buch verbringt! Und ich habe eine Verabredung mit einem Jungen, den ich noch nicht mal kenne! Das ist absolut fantastisch!" Sie fing wieder an zu lachen und lies sich abermals in den Schnee fallen.

Ryo setzte sich neben sie in den Schnee und legte seine Bücher neben sich. „Du bist heute so glücklich, Ami."

„Es ist nicht schlecht, seine Studien mal liegen zu lassen, Ryo-kun.", murmelte sie, streckte sich aus und fing an, einen Schneeengel im Schnee zu machen. „Außerdem... es ist nur für einen Tag. Morgen werde ich mein Studium und meine Bücher wieder aufnehmen und ich werde wieder ein Bücherwurm sein. Ich liebe meine Studien... aber ich brauche eine Pause vom Alltag!" Plötzlich setzte sie sich auf und lehnte sich über ihn. „Hast du nicht manchmal Tage, an dem alles so komisch neu und anders erscheint? Wenn du dich umsiehst, bemerkst du, wie schön die Welt ist und wie du, in dem du im Haus bleibst und lernst, was verpasst?" Ihr Gesicht war strahlend und rot von der Kälte, ihre blauen Augen funkelten. Sie saß neben ihm, ihr Gesicht gespannt ihm zugewandt.

Er lachte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nun, was ich wunderschön nenne und was du wunderschön nennst, könnte sehr unterschiedlich sein, Ami-chan. Aber ja, ich habe einen Tag erlebt, an dem sich meine ganze Welt verändert hat, weil ich etwas Wunderschönes gesehen habe. Seitdem denke ich manchmal, dass ich viel im Leben verpasse. Aber nicht deswegen, weil ich viel lerne."

Sie legte den Kopf schief, zog ihre Knie an und legte ihren Kopf darauf. „Erklär mir das, Ryo!"

Er lächelte und starrte auf den zugefrorenen See. „Nun, als ich hier hingezogen bin, war ich überrascht. Ich bin wie du. Ich lasse meine Studien nie liegen, und ich habe niemals das, was andere Leute 'Spaß' nennen, denn mein Spaß SIND meine Studien." Er sah sie mit einem Lächeln an. „Aber weißt du, als ich zuerst hier hinkam, hab ich ein Mädchen getroffen."

Ami grinste. „Ein Mädchen? Ist sie dein Valentinsschatz, Ryo?"

Er lachte. „Das ist sie, aber sie weiß es nicht. Weißt du, ich hab sie zum ersten Mal gesehen, als ich in die öffentliche Bücherei gegangen bin. Sie saß da, mit ihrer Brille auf der Nase und studierte ein Werk von Shakespeare. Sie war wunderschön, aber... nicht auf die Art schön, die die meisten Menschen bemerken. Ich habe es aber bemerkt." Er lächelte. „Bis sie gegangen ist, hat sie nicht einmal von ihrem Buch aufgesehen. Sie hat es ausgeliehen und ist buchstäblich in mich hinein gerannt. Sie wollte mich nicht ansehen. Sie wurde rot, hob das Buch auf, das sie fallen gelassen hatte, entschuldigte sich und ging. Ich hatte keine Chance sie nach ihrem Namen zu fragen."

„Hast du sie jemals wiedergesehen?", wisperte Ami.

Er nickte. „Das hab ich. Zum ersten Mal richtig getroffen hab ich sie, als ich den ersten Tag nach Juuban ging. Sie war in meiner ersten Unterrichtsstunde des Tages und sie hat eine Frage nach der anderen beantwortet. Sie war brilliant, muss ich sagen." Er grinste. „Sie ist viel schlauer, als ich es jemals sein werde."

Ami blinzelte. „Ryo, du bist in meinem Mathekurs, und es gibt so jemanden nicht in dem Kurs."

„Doch." Er lachte. „Du bemerkst das nur nicht. Egal, um auf deine Frage zurück zu kommen... ja, ich kenne etwas sehr schönes auf dieser Welt, das mir das Gefühl gibt, dass ich was verpasse. Aber das liegt nicht daran, dass ich viel lerne. Es ist eher, weil... ich Angst habe, ihr etwas zu sagen."

„Du solltest mit ihr reden."

„Meinst du?" Ryo sah zu ihr hinüber.

„Natürlich! Ich meine, dass du das nächste Mal, wenn du sie siehst, du ihr sagen solltest, dass du sie magst und sie um ein Date bitten! Hey, du solltest es heute tun!" Sie erfasste plötzlich seinen Arm. „Es ist Valentinstag! Du solltest es ihr heute sagen! Das wäre perfekt, meinst du nicht?" Sie grinste. „Ich denke, du solltest es wirklich tun. Ich glaube, es ist ein Fehler, dass du es versäumst, so eine Freundin zu haben, weil du ihr nicht sagst, dass du sie magst. Ich denke, dass sie sich glücklich schätzen kann."

„Du denkst wirklich, dass ich es ihr sagen soll?"

„Natürlich!" Ami nickte vehement. „Sie verdient es, das zu wissen."

„Sie fühlt nicht dasselbe."

„Das weißt du nicht! Sie könnte es sehr wahrscheinlich doch! Wenn sie dir so aufgefallen ist, dann bin ich sicher, dass [ du ihr auch aufgefallen bist!"

Ryo schüttelte den Kopf. „Du redest hier allerdings nicht realistisch, Ami. Du bist sehr irrational."

Ami ließ die Arme an ihre Seite fallen, drehte sich um und starrte mehrere Minuten auf den See hinaus.

„Nun...", sagte sie schließlich. Er starrte sie an. „Das mag sein.", flüsterte sie. „Aber sieh es mal so. Wer sagt, dass Liebe rational ist? Liebe ist sehr irrational, und sie macht wirklich keinen Sinn. Nimm zum Beispiel meine Freunde Usagi und Mamoru. Sie sind das dummste, lachhafteste Paar, von dem ich jemals gehört habe. Sie haben absolut nichts gemeinsam und sie waren mal Todfeinde! Aber wenn du sie heute sehen würdest... würdest du sehen, dass sie verliebter sind, als es zwei Menschen jemals waren." Ami schaute hinaus auf den See mit einem versonnenen Blick in ihren tiefblauen Augen. „Ich beneide sie."

Ryo konnte seinen Blick nicht von ihr abwenden, er beobachtete wie ihre Augen tanzten. „Warum?"

Sie lachte sanft und legte ihren Kopf auf ihre angezogenen Knie. „Ich wünschte, ich wäre mutig genug mich in so eine so wagemutige Beziehung zu stürzen." Sie sah kurz aus den Augenwinkeln zu Ryo hinüber. „Ich bin auch an jemandem interessiert."

Seine Augen weiteten sich. „Bist du?"

Sie nickte. „Ja. Wir haben viel gemeinsam und er ist der süßeste Junge, den ich seit langer Zeit getroffen habe. Einer der wenigen Leute, die nicht denken, dass es komisch ist, dass ich so viel lerne und dass ich mich gerne mit Wissen herausfordere. Er denkt nicht, dass er besser ist als ich... die meisten Jungen denken, dass, weil ich ein Mädchen bin, sie schlauer sind, und dass sie mich in allem schlagen können. Er konkurriert mit mir, offensichtlich..." Sie lachte. „Aber er wird nicht wütend, wenn ich ihn schlage... wie es die meisten Jungen würden." Ihre Augen glitzerten fröhlich und sie wandte sich Ryo mit einem breiten Lächeln auf den Lippen zu. „Ich bin nicht mutig genug um ihm zu sagen, dass ich ihn mag... also fühl dich nicht schlecht, weil du nicht mit diesem Mädchen gesprochen hast. Du bist nicht allein." Sie sah hinunter auf ihre Armbanduhr. „Ich nehme an, dass ich gehen muss... immerhin hab ich eine Verabredung, für die ich mich fertig machen muss."

Sie zog die Stirn kraus und starrte wieder auf den See. „Weißt du... jetzt denke ich, dass ich nicht gehen werde."

Ryo legte seinerseits die Stirn in Falten. „Warum nicht?"

„Ich will nicht. Hey, heute ist mein spontaner Tag." Sie guckte ihn kurz an. „Ich werde heute sehr komisch sein. Weil ich es will." Sie lachte. „Also... um meinen komischen Tag zu beginnen..."

Sie stand abrupt auf und wischte sich den feuchten Schnee von der Jacke. „Kennst du diesen Park-ähnlichen Ort im Süden von Tokio? Mit all den Kirmesfahrten?"

Ryo stand ebenfalls auf und sammelte seine Bücher ein. „Ja. Was ist damit?"

„Willst du mit mir dahin gehen? Komm schon, geh nicht nach Hause und lern. Komm mit und iss Pizza und fahr Karussell mit mir!" Ami ergriff seinen Arm. „Hab etwas Spaß!"

Ryo sah zu ihr hinunter und grinste. „Es wäre toll dahin zu gehen und die ganzen Leute zu sehen, die wir kennen. Die wären wirklich überrumpelt."

„Ja!"

Er lachte. „Klar, warum nicht? Auf zur Kirmes, Ami-chan. Können wir bei mir zuhause einen Zwischenstopp einlegen? Ich muss meine Bücher da lassen."

„Klar!" Sie ergriff seine Hand. „Auf geht's!"

Er wurde feuerrot und sah hinunter auf ihre vereinten Hände. „Okay." 

* * *

„Dieser Ort ist so toll.", kicherte Ami, ihre Hand in Ryos zog sie ihn durch die Menge. „Hey, was sollen wir als nächstes machen, Ryo-kun? Nach dem Karussell, den Teetassen und diesem großen Spring-Ding... wow, das war verrückt... was gibt's noch?"

Ryo drehte sich der Kopf. „Ummm... was immer du möchtest, Ami-chan."

„Okay! Hey, lass uns das machen!" Sie zeigte auf ein schnelles Fahrgeschäft, das die Teilnehmer schnell im Kreis drehte."

Ryo lachte nervös. „Klar."

Ami zog ihn lachend in die Schlange. „Geht's dir gut, Ryo-kun?"

Er sah sie glücklich an, mit strahlenden Augen und lächelte. „Ja... ich habe eine tolle Zeit hier mit dir."

Sie errötete. „Ja... ich bin wirklich froh, dass ich das dumme Date vergessen kann." Sie wandte sich ab, als es in der Schlange voran ging.

„Deine Verabredung muss allerdings sehr verstimmt sein.", sagte Ryo, während sie in dem Wagen Platz nahmen.

Sie zuckte die Schultern. „Nun... er kennt mich nicht, und er wird's überleben. Ich bin sowieso viel lieber hier mit dir." Sie errötete bei ihren Worten und sah weg. „Hey, sie mal da! Da sollten wir als nächstes drauf."

Ryos Gesicht erbleichte. „Ich vertrag Achterbahnen nicht sehr gut, Ami-chan."

Sie kicherte. „Nun, das tu ich normalerweise auch nicht. Aber hab ich dir nicht gesagt, dass heute ein besonderer Tag ist? Also... wir müssen beide etwas machen, das ganz und gar untypisch ist für uns, okay?"

Fragezeichen standen in seinen Augen. „Wie was?"

„Ich weiß noch nicht. Aber wir denken uns was aus. Wir werden heute auch nicht über Bücher oder Schule oder Wissenschaften oder sonst so was reden."

Er lachte. „Was gibt es sonst?"

Sie grinste und der Wagen setzte sich in Bewegung. „Wir finden schon was." 

* * *

Ryo war für einige Momente schwindelig, als er aus dem Wagen stieg. Er sah zu, wie Ami glücklich heraussprang, kicherte und ihren Schal enger um ihren Hals schlang.

„Wow, hat das nicht Spaß gemacht?" Sie wandte sich zu ihm um und ergriff seinen Arm. „Ich denke, wir sollten das öfter machen. Meinst du nicht? Ich sollte auch die Mädchen mal herbringen. Wir hätten tonnenweise Spaß!"

Er nickte vorsichtig. „Klar, Ami-chan..."

„Geht's dir gut, Ryo-kun.", fragte sie plötzlich besorgt, ihr Augen wurden wieder ernst.

Er nickte wieder. „Mir geht's gut." Er lächelte sie an. „In einer Minute ist alles wieder in Ordnung. Ich bin solche Dinger nicht gewöhnt."

Sie lachte und zog ihn zu einer Parkbank. „Ich auch nicht. Aber es war so toll."

Ryos Magen beruhigte sich. Ami saß da und starrte in den Himmel, die Sterne bewundernd. Sie lehnte ihren Kopf zurück und schloss ihre Augen genau in dem Moment, als es zu schneien anfing. „Ich liebe Schnee.", flüsterte sie.

Ryo sah sich um und die Leute an, die die meisten Fahrgeschäfte verließen. „Es wird sehr kalt, Ami."

„Es ist schon den ganzen Tag kalt, Ryo... aber ich fühle mich so zuhause in diesem Schnee.", sagte sie sanft. „Ich habe mich schon immer mit Eis und Schnee verbunden gefühlt.

Er sah in ihr Gesicht, das dem Himmel zugewandt war, die Augen geschlossen und der Mund leicht geöffnet, um Schneeflocken zu fangen.

„Ami, du musst das erstaunlichste Mädchen sein, das ich je getroffen habe."

Sie lachte plötzlich auf und sah ihn an. „Und was ist mit diesem mysteriösen Mädchen? Ich hätte gedacht, dass du sie die Erstaunlichste nennst." Sie sah sich um. „Warum gehen alle?"

Ryo grinste. „Wir normalen Leute fangen an zu frieren. Wir können nicht alle Eisprinzessinnen sein."

Ami grinste innerlich bei seinen Worten. 'Du hast ja keine Ahnung.', dachte sie und unterdrückte ein Glucksen.

Ryo ergriff ihre Hand. „Möchtest du dich irgendwo aufwärmen, Ami-chan? Wir könnten irgendwo einen Kaffee trinken oder so."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ist schon okay. Ich bin nicht wirklich in der Laune für Kaffee." Sie stand auf und sah ihn an. „Ich hab dir doch gesagt... wir müssen was machen, was für uns ganz untypisch ist, Ryo-kun. Um unseren spontanen Tag abzurunden!"

„Oh richtig... das hatte ich vergessen." Er grinste verlegen, erfasste ihre Hand und sie machten sich auf den Weg zum Ausgang der Kirmes. „Nun dann, Eisprinzessin, wo sollen wir hingehen?"

Sie biss sich auf die Lippe. „Ich denke nach."

Er tippte ihr an die Stirn. „Kein Nachdenken heute, Ami-chan! Erinnerst du dich?" Er zwinkerte ihr zu.

Sie lachte. „Stimmt! Wir müssen heute total spontan sein! Na dann! Ich sage, wir vergessen Kaffeehäuser und wir... gehen Eislaufen!"

Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Eislaufen!"

Sie nickte enthusiastisch. „Ich liebe Eis, erinnerst du dich? Komm, bitte?"

Er sah kurz in ihr erwartungsvolles Gesicht und lachte. „Okay... okay..."

Sie quietschte glücklich. „Ja!" 

* * *

„Wie hast du diesen Ort gefunden, Ami-chan?", fragte Ryo und sah hinauf auf den versteckten Teich im Wald, vor dem er nun stand.

Ami zuckte mit den Schultern, setzte sich in den Schnee und zog ihre Schlittschuhe an. „Ganz einfach, wirklich. Ich verlor einmal die Mädels, als wir durch den Park spazierten, weil ich gelesen habe und nicht darauf geachtete habe, wo ich hingehe, und schließlich bin ich durch den Wald gegangen bis ich über diesen kleinen Ort gestolpert bin. Das war letzten Winter und ich erinnere mich, dass ich gedacht habe, dass das der perfekt Platz zum Eislaufen ist. Ich bin nur nicht wieder hingegangen... bis jetzt." Sie erhob sich und trat aufs Eis. Sie fing an sich zu drehen und zu drehen und kicherte. „Wir haben die neuen Schuhe doch nicht umsonst gekauft, oder, Ryo? Komm! Komm, lauf mit mir!"

Er lachte und sah ihr zu. „Ich fühle mich tatsächlich auf dem festen Boden wohl, Ami. Außerdem ist es schön, dir einfach nur zuzusehen." Er setzte sich am Rand des Teichs auf den Boden, seine Schlittschuhe neben sich.

Ami zog einen Schmollmund und glitt zum Ufer. „Okay, dann..." Sie hob eine Portion Schnee auf und warf sie nach ihm so fest, wie sie konnte.

Er fiel um. „Ami!" Er schüttelte sich den Schnee aus den Haaren und fing an, einen Schneeball zu formen.

Sie lachte laut und lief zu dem von ihm am weitesten entfernten Ende des großen Teichs, streckte ihm die Zunge heraus und rief: „Du kannst mich hier von da drüben aus nicht erreichen, Ryo!"

Er grummelte gutmütig, ließ seinen Schneeball fallen und begann, sich seine Schuhe anzuziehen. „Das werd ich dir heimzahlen!"

Sie lachte glücklich. „Ja, klar."

Er band endlich seine Schuhe zu und formte einen weiteren Schneeball. Nachdem er wackelig aufgestanden war, trat er vorsichtig auf das Eis.

Ami rollte die Augen. „Du wirst nicht einbrechen, baka!"

Er schenkte ihr einen bösen Blick. „Man kann nie vorsichtig genug sein!"

Sie glitt zu ihm hinüber und piekste ihn auf die Nase. „Heute ist der Tag um spontan zu sein, nicht vorsichtig!" Sie grinste, nahm ihm den Schneeball ab und verrieb ihn in seinem Gesicht. „Werd locker, Ryo." Sie kicherte und eilte sich drehend davon.

„Ami! Hey! Das war nicht fair!" Er fuhr ihr nach, holte sie ein, fasste sie um die Taille und hob sie in die Luft.

„Ah! Lass mich runter, Ryo!", schrie sie lachend. Sie ergriff seine Handgelenke und als er sie endlich wieder runter ließ, schlang sie ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und sah ihn an.

Sie errötete, genau wie er, als sie die Situation erfasste, in der sie sich befanden.

„Keine Schneebälle mehr.", murmelte er und schnappte etwas nach Luft.

„Richtig." Sie lachte leise und versuchte wieder zu Atem zu kommen. „Es wird spät, nehme ich an."

„Ja."

Sie ließ ihn los und lief beiseite. „Ich glaube, ich muss nach Hause, damit sich meine Mutter keine Sorgen macht.", sagte sie und mit diesen Worten schlüpfte sie aus den Schlittschuhen und wieder in ihre Straßenschuhe.

Ryo tat das Gleiche, nachdem er sich neben sie in den Schnee hatte fallen lassen. „Eislaufen macht Spaß! Wir sollten es wieder tun."

Sie sah ihn an. „Meinst du das ernst?"

Er grinste. „Definitiv."

Sie lachte. „Ja! Ich wusste, dass ich dich für die dunkle Seite gewinnen würde!"

Er lachte mit ihr. 

* * *

Die zwei näherten sich Amis Haus, die Schuhe baumelten von ihren Händen. Auf ihrer Veranda blieb Ami stehen, drehte sich um und sah ihn an. „Ich hatte wirklich eine tolle Zeit mit dir. Es war viel besser als irgendein Secret Cupid Date."

Er grinste. „Ja... aber bist du dir da wirklich ganz sicher, Ami-chan?"

Sie zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Was meinst du?"

Er erklomm die Stufen und stand vor ihr. Er fasste in seine Tasche und holte das Foto hervor, welches Motoki ihm ein paar Tage zuvor gegeben hatte, und überreichte es ihr. „Fröhlichen Valentinstag, Ami-chan. Du warst mein Valentinsschatz?"

Sie schnappte nach Luft und nahm das Bild entgegen. „Also, die ganze Zeit... warst du mein Secret Cupid?"

„Hmm-hmm." Er grinste. „Es war allerdings viel lustiger ohne dass du es wusstest."

Sie grinste zurück. „Nun, ich bin froh, dass ich keinen Fremden enttäuschen musste." Sie schenkte ihm einen falschen mitfühlenden Blick. „Es tut mir Leid, dass ich es nicht zu der Verabredung mit dir schaffen konnte, Ryo-kun. Ich hatte andere Pläne."

„Oh, Pläne, die du nicht verschieben konntest, da bin ich mir sicher." Er lachte.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nö! Ich war mit jemand Besonderem zusammen. Ich hoffe, du kannst mir verzeihen!"

Er sah sie ernsthaft an. „Ich glaube, ich würde so ziemlich alles tun, wenn das bedeutet, dass du trotzdem glücklich bist, Ami-chan."

Sie errötete plötzlich. „Nun... es ist spät. Ich muss jetzt gehen..."

Er nickte, seine Augen verbargen seine Enttäuschung nicht. „Klar. Ich seh dich morgen in der Schule?"

Sie nickte. „Ja." Sie drehte sich um, legte die Hand auf den Türknauf und wollte die Tür öffnen.

Er fasste sie am Arm. „Hey, Ami..."

Sie drehte sich wieder um und sah ihn an, ihre Wangen gerötet. „Ähhh... ja?"

„Das Mädchen, von dem ich dir erzählt habe... die, von der ich wünschte, dass sie meine Freundin wäre..."

Ami sah ihn aus weiten blauen Augen an. „Was ist mit ihr?"

Plötzlich fing er an zu stottern. „Nun... du hast mir gesagt... dass... ich es ihr sagen sollte..." Er sah sie an. „Das erste Mal, als ich in die Bücherei gegangen bin, war das erste Mal, dass ich dich getroffen hab. Du hast nicht einmal aufgesehen und mich bemerkt... du warst so schüchtern." Er lächelte. „Ich war so froh, als ich am nächsten Tag herausgefunden habe, dass du auf dieselbe Schule wie ich gehst. Du warst atemberaubend im Unterricht. Ich hab immer gedacht, dass du das erstaunlichste Mädchen bist, das ich kenne."

Amis Pupillen weiteten sich. „Ryo?"

Impulsiv beugte er sich hinunter und küsste sie sanft kurz auf die Lippen. „Gute Nacht, Eisprinzessin." Er wandte sich ab und ging schnellen Schrittes die Einfahrt hinunter.

Ami stand für einen Moment wie benommen da, bevor sie ihm nacheilte. „Ryo, warte!" Sie griff nach seinem Arm und hielt ihn so auf. „Du warst... du warst auch er."

Er sah sie für einige Augenblicke an, während er die Information verarbeitete.

Sie errötete. „Nun... meine Mutter guckt aus dem Fenster. Ich gehe besser. Fröhlichen Valentinstag, Ryo-kun." Sie küsste ihn so wie er sie nur wenige Minuten zuvor geküsst hatte und floh dann in ihr Haus.

Ryo stand da, blinzelte und sah für eine Weile zurück zu Amis Haus, bevor er die Straße hinunter ging, wobei er die Schlittschuhe hin und her schwang.

Er sah sie für einige Augenblicke an, während er die Information verarbeitete.

Sie errötete. „Nun... meine Mutter guckt aus dem Fenster. Ich gehe besser. Fröhlichen Valentinstag, Ryo-kun." Sie küsste ihn so wie er sie nur wenige Minuten zuvor geküsst hatte und floh dann in ihr Haus.

Ryo stand da, blinzelte und sah für eine Weile zurück zu Amis Haus, bevor er die Straße hinunter ging, wobei er die Schlittschuhe hin und her schwang.


	7. Valentinstag: Rei und Yuuichiro

_Huhu!  
Hier ist Teil sieben, denn auch wenn es bei mir gerade rasant aufs Abi zugeht, konnte ich doch in den Osterferien gar nichts schreiben. Ihr wartet ja auch schon seit... nem Monat... 'tütütü'  
Naja, hier ist es jetzt, viel Spaß damit!_

_heagdl, Vanilla_

_Disclaimer: Nix mir!  
Danke: Meiner herzallerliebsten Beta Astreia! Das wird schon mit der Arbeit!_

* * *

Kleiner Japanisch-Kurs  
Baka - Idiot  
Kami – Gott  
-sama – sehr höfliche Anrede  
-san – Höfliche Anrede  
-chan – Verniedlichung, eigentlich nur genutzt von Freundinnen untereinander und von Verliebten, hier aber auch so für gute Freunde  
ne – richtig?; oder?

* * *

Kapitel 7: Rei und Yuuichiro

Donnerstag, 14. Februar … Valentinstag

_Rei_

Rei saß auf der Tempeltreppe und sah über den Tempelplatz. Es war eisig kalt, aber sie trug lediglich ihre Priesterinnenrobe. Sie nippte an der Kaffeetasse in ihrer Hand, ihrer Wärmequelle. Die Sonne ging langsam auf, signalisierte die Ankunft eines neuen Tages. 

Die dünne Papiertür glitt auf und Yuuichiro trat verschlafen gähnend heraus. Seine Augen weiteten sich, als er Rei auf der Treppe erblickte. „Guten Morgen, Rei-san..."

Rei schaute auf und blinzelte bevor sie ihn anlächelte. „Morgen. Hättest du gerne etwas Kaffee? Er steht in der Küche."

„Nein, ist schon okay..." Er setzte sich neben sie auf die Stufe. „Du bist... irgendwie... verdammt früh auf."

„Ja." Sie kicherte sanft und sah hinunter in die schwarze Flüssigkeit. „Es ist Valentinstag. Ich wollte den Tag richtig anfangen, mit dem Sonnenaufgang und einer heißen Tasse Kaffee... die perfekte Art einen Tag zu beginnen, ne?"

Er gluckste. „Für dich ja. Ich schlafe allerdings gerne, irgendwie, ganz viel. Letzte Nacht hab ich aber nicht sonderlich gut geschlafen."

Sie zog leicht die Stirn kraus. „Das tut mir Leid... ist alles in Ordnung?"

„Ja."

„Möchtest du über irgendwas reden? Yuuichiro, du weißt, dass ich immer für dich da bin, wenn du mich brauchst, oder?"

Seine Augen weiteten sich und er wandte sich ihr zu. Sie starrte ihn an, ein zärtliches, besorgtes Lächeln auf den Lippen. Er lächelte und nickte. „Danke, Rei-san... das von dir zu hören bedeutet mir wirklich viel."

Sie blinzelte und ein sanftes Rot überzog ihre Wangen, als sie sich abwandte und wieder auf den Tempelplatz hinaus schaute. „Es ist nichts..."

Yuuichiro streckte sich, lehnte sich nach hinten und stützte sich auf seine Hände. „Ich frage mich, ob es heute viel zu tun gibt, weil... nun ja, es Valentinstag ist und so..."

Rei zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es sollte nicht viel sein. Ich werde den Weg fegen, das ist es glaub ich. Hey, denkst du später daran, mehr Holz auf das Feuer für das Bad zu legen. Ich habe heute Abend eine Verabredung."

„Oh?", er sah sie an und heuchelte Überraschung. „Das ist nett..."

„Jepp." Sie stand auf und wandte sich dem Tempel zu. „Ich habe heute viel zu tun. Erst Schule, und dann später möchte ich einkaufen gehen und mir etwas Neues für heute Abend besorgen. Wenn ich dich später nicht mehr sehe: Fröhlichen Valentinstag, Yuuichiro." Sie beugte sich hinunter und küsste ihn schnell auf die Wange. Sie errötete und eilte in den Tempel. 

In seinen Augen tanzten Sterne und er fiel benommen auf die Stufen. 

Opa Hino kam aus dem Tempel getreten und sah Yuuichiro an, bevor er in Gelächter ausbrach. „Steh auf Junge!"

Yuuichiros Augen waren geweitet und wild. „He... he..."

* * *

Rei stürmte aus der Schule und rannte den ganzen Weg ins Tokio Einkaufscenter. Sie betrat eine kleine Boutique und bemerkte sofort zwei Haarknoten, die hinter einem Kleiderständer auf und ab hüpften.

Sie umrundete es und bekam Usagi zu Gesicht. Sie kicherte. „Diese Odangos würde ich überall erkennen."

Usagi kicherte ebenfalls. „Baka, sei nicht so gemein!"

Rei grinste. „Du bist heute so aufgedreht, weil Valentinstag ist, hmmm, Odango?"

„Ja!", quietschte Usagi. Sie hielt ein schimmerndes rosa Kleid hoch. „Guck mal, was ich anziehen werde!"

„Es ist sehr hübsch, Odango...komm, hilf mir was zu finden!" Sie erfasste Usagis Hand und zog sie zu den Ständern. Sie fingen an durch die Kleider zu sehen. Usagi zog ein Kleid nach dem anderen hervor und hielt es Rei hin, die Priesterin schüttelte aber bei jedem einzelnen den Kopf. 

„Das ist nicht das Richtige..." „Das hat nicht die richtige Farbe..." „Orange ist nicht meine Farbe... Minako würde mich umbringen." „Ähm, Usagi, ich bin nicht deine Oma..." „Ich bin auch nicht deine Mutter..." „Guter Gott, ich bin auch nicht deine kleine Schwester!"

Rei zog ein Kleid aus den Massen hervor und erfreutes Jauchzen entfuhr ihrem Mund. „Endlich! Es ist perfekt!"

Usagi prustete beleidigt. „Das Kleid hab ich dir vor fünf Minuten gezeigt..."

„Das war aber schwarz." Sie drehte den Bügel mit dem Kleid in alle Richtungen und inspizierte das knie-lange, rote Kleid von allen Seiten. „Ja, es ist perfekt." Sie ging nach vorne und reihte sich in die Schlange ein um zu bezahlten. 

Usagi blinzelte und kam dann hinterher. „Was machst du? Willst du es nicht anprobieren?"

„Keinesfalls. Es ist perfekt. Das muss ich nicht!" Sie bezahlte den Verkäufer und ergriff die Tasche mit dem Kleid. 

Usagi folgte ihr aus dem Laden. „Nun, wenigstens war ich intelligent genug, mein Kleid anzuprobieren, bevor ich es gekauft habe..."

„Ich weiß, dass es passen wird, Usagi... hör auf so ein baka zu sein. Ich weiß, was ich mache."

Usagi seufzte. „Okay... aber sag später nicht, ich hätte dich nicht gewarnt."

„Gott, Odango... nun, ich gehe nach Hause um mich fertig zu machen... nur noch ein paar Stunden, bevor ich ein Rendezvous habe! Hey, du weißt nicht rein zufällig, wer mich ausführt, oder, Odango?"

Usagi sah verlegen beiseite. „Mamo-chan hat mir gesagt, dass ich es nicht verraten darf."

Rei presste ihre Lippen aufeinander und lehnte sich zu der kleinen Blondine hin. „Ich bin aber deine beste Freundin..."

„Ich kann es nicht sagen..."

„Bitte, Usagi-chan...?"

„Ich KANN nicht... Mamo-chan hat mir gesagt, dass er mir für einen ganzen MONAT keine Schokolade kaufen wird, wenn ich auch nur ein Wort verrate..."

„Ich kaufe dir Schokolade für ZWEI Monate, wenn du es mir sagst! Ich würde gerne wissen, für wen zum Teufel ich mich so in Schale schmeiße!"

„Ich denke, dass du ihn mögen wirst... auch wenn du das niemals zugeben würdest!"

„Was meinst du?" Rei kam dem Mädchen noch näher, ihre Augen vor Neugierde geweitet. „Wer IST er...? Ist er gut aussehend? Dunkle Haare? Blond? Ohhh, welche Farbe haben seine Augen?"

Usagi sprang zur Seite. „Ich darf nichts sagen! Schokolade von Mamoru ist etwas ganz Besonderes! Du musst das selber herausfinden!" Sie umarmte Rei kurz. „Tut mir Leid, Rei-chan! Viel Glück heute Abend!"Sie drehte sich um und floh den Bürgersteig hinunter, wobei sie in Leute und... große Stangen hinein lief.

Rei beobachtete Usagis schmerzhaften Weg den Bürgersteig hinunter, bevor sie sich umdrehte und sich Richtung Tempel aufmachte. Sie seufzte tief und drückte das Kleid noch fester an ihre Brust. 'Ich bin so nervös. Was, wenn der Junge mich noch nicht mal mag? Was, wenn er ein Idiot ist? Motoki hat allerdings keine Idioten als Freunde... und diese Jungs sollen Freunde von ihm sein... ja.'

Sie stieg langsam die Treppe hinauf, hinunter auf die grauen Betonstufen schauend. Oben angekommen schaute sie auf und bemerkte ihren Großvater und Yuuichiro, die auf der Veranda des Tempels hin und her rannten. Sie legte die Stirn in Falten und ging zu ihnen. 

„Was macht ihr zwei da?", fragte sie verwirrt, und sie blieben augenblicklich stehen. 

Sie versteckten die Gegenstände, die sie in Händen hielten, hinter ihren Rücken, sahen sich kurz gegenseitig an und dann Rei. „Nichts.", sagten sie unisono.

Rei zog eine Augenbraue hoch und grinste. „Da bin ich mir sicher. Was immer für einen Streich ihr vorhabt, hört jetzt damit auf. Heute Nacht ist eine besondere Nacht für mich und ich will mich nicht mit sonst einem Scherz von irgendeinem von euch herumschlagen, kapiert? Okay, Großvater?"

Großvater sah auf den Boden. „Wir haben uns nichts ausgedacht, Enkelin."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Wenn du das sagst... ich nehme jetzt ein Bad. Yuuichiro, ist es warm?"

„Ich habe vor einer Weile ein Feuer gemacht...", sagte er ruhig... sehr ruhig. 

Rei sah ihn neugierig an. Er sah genauso wie Großvater auf den Boden, aber eine leichte Röte überzog seine Wangen. 

„Yuuichiro, geht es dir gut?"

„Mir geht's gut, Rei-san, gut, Rei-san!" Er verbeugte sich und eilte in den Tempel.

„Hmm..." Sie legte den Kopf schief. „Er verhält sich komisch." Sie lachte plötzlich. „Nun, es ist Yuuichiro." Sie wandte sich ab und ging in den Tempel in ihr Zimmer.

Sie schloss die Tür, lehnte sich dagegen und sah seufzend an die Decke. „Es ist Yuuichiro...", flüsterte sie.

* * *

Großvater schlich ins Wohnzimmer und schloss die Reispapiertür. „Das war eng... sie hat uns fast erwischt!"

Yuuichiro sah von seinem Platz an einem Esstisch auf. „Ja." Er stand auf und sah sich um. „Denken Sie wirklich, dass das eine gute Idee ist, Meister? Rei-san und ich sehen uns nie außerhalb des Tempels... vielleicht sollten wir ausgehen?"

Großvater strich sich nachdenklich übers Kinn und sah sich im Zimmer um, in das sie einen Esstisch getragen und das sie mit Pflanzen und Kerzen dekoriert hatten. „Daran hab ich nicht gedacht. Aber mein Auflauf wird einzigartig sein, Yuuichiro. Du musst ihn versuchen."

Yuuichiro unterdrückte ein Schaudern. „Das würde ich liebend gern, Meister... aber Rei und ich sollten ausgehen... wir müssen beide für eine Weile aus dem Tempel... ja?"

Großvater nickte. „Okay. Es ist deine Verabredung. Mach, was du willst." Er grinste niederträchtig. „Versuch nichts mit meiner Enkeltochter. Meine Augen werden dir folgen!" Er brachte sein Gesicht auf die Höhe Yuuichiros und starrte ihm in die Augen... ein unglaublicher Akt, wenn man bedenkt, das Großvater sehr klein gewachsen ist.

Yuuichiro schluckte. „J...ja, Meister."

* * *

Rei saß in ihrem Kleid auf der obersten Treppenstufe des Tempels und ein Seufzen entrang sich ihren Lippen. Es war dunkel, der Mond stand schon hoch. Sie starrte ein paar Wolken verzweifelt an, ihre Augen leer. 

Sie fühlte, dass jemand sich hinter sie stellte. Ein unterdrückter Schluchzer entwich ihr. „Niemand ist gekommen. Es ist... es ist nach 19:00 Uhr... er sollte um 18:30 Uhr hier sein..."

Sie wandte sich um und sah Yuuichiro an. „Bin ich so schlecht, Yuuichir--" Ihre Stirn legte sich plötzlich in Falten, als sie bemerkte, dass er in Anzug und Krawatte vor ihr stand. „Warum bist du so fein angezogen? Gehst du aus?" Sie sprang auf und wirbelte herum, um ihm richtig gegenüberstehen zu können, ihr Haar wehte hinter ihr. Große Tränen standen in ihren Augen, während sie ihn harsch ansah. „Ich muss hier bleiben, miserabel, nachdem ich von jemanden, den ich noch nicht mal kenne, sitzen gelassen worden bin, und du gehst aus und hast eine tolle Zeit mit irgendeinem Mädchen? Das ist nicht fair, Yuuichiro, das ist nicht fair!"

Yuuichiros Augen hatten sich geweitet und er machte einen Schritt auf sie zu. Er legte eine Hand auf ihre nackte, kalte Schulter. „So ist das nicht, Rei-san..." Er runzelte die Stirn. „Warum wäre es denn nicht fair... wenn ich ausgehen würde? Darf ich das nicht?"

Sie starrte hinunter auf ihre Schuhe. „Du hast Recht, es tut mir Leid. Ich fühle mich einfach gerade schrecklich." Sie schüttelte den Kopf und sah dann mit einem kleinen Lächeln für ihn auf. „Geh schon. Tut mir Leid, dass ich dich aufgehalten habe."

Sie wollte an ihm vorbei gehen, aber er erfasste sie am Arm. „Rei-san..."

Sie blinzelte und sah hinunter auf ihren Unterarm, wo seine Hand lag.

Er entfernte seine Hand und errötete, fasste dann aber in seine Hosentasche und zog das Foto von ihr hervor. 

Sie schnappte nach Luft und riss es ihm aus der Hand. „Kami-sama...", flüsterte sie.

„Ähm... Sorry, dass ich zu spät bin... schlecht, hmm? Zu spät dran, obwohl ich hier lebe..." Er lachte nervös. „Ich dachte allerdings, dass Motoki gesagt hat, dass ich es dir um 19:00 Uhr sagen soll. Es tut mir Leid, Rei-san."

Sie starrte ihn mit geweiteten Pupillen an. „DU bist die ganze Zeit mein Secret Cupid gewesen? Oh, Kami-sama!" Sie schüttelte wie wild den Kopf. „Warum hab ich das nicht herausbekommen?" Sie seufzte aufgewühlt. „Verdammt, Odango."

Sie sah ihn an und bemerkte, dass er unter seinem struppigen braunen Haar wie wild blinzelte. Sie lachte etwas. „Tut mir Leid, Yuuichiro... ich bin nur überrascht, dass ist alles."

Er kratzte sich am Kopf. „Öh... okay..."

Sie biss sich auf die Lippe. „Also, wo gehen wir hin?"

„Ich dachte... dass ich dich wählen lasse..."

Ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Freude. „Wirklich? Oh, toll! Na dann, komm!" Sie fasste ihn am Arm und zog ihn die Treppe hinunter. 

„Ähm..." Er erlaubte sich gezogen zu werden, während er murmelte: „Stell... einfach nur sicher... dass es in meiner... Preisklasse... liegt..."

Sie kicherte glücklich. „Und die ist?"

„Umsonst?"

Sie starrte ihn spöttisch an. „UMSONST?"

Er lachte nervös. „Ich... mache nur Spaß."

Sie lachte und wandte sich wieder dem Bürgersteig zu. 

'Ich wünschte es...', dachte Yuuichiro. 'All meine Hoffnung auf diese Gitarre... ist weg... he..."

* * *

„Gar nicht so schlecht, oder, Yuuichiro-san?" Rei legte den Kopf schief und sah in Yuuichiros Gesicht, der ihr gegenüber saß.

Er sah zurück und eine Flut glücklicher Tränen rann ihm über die Wangen. „ES IST... PERFEKT..."

Rei schüttelte den Kopf und lachte. „Valentinstag und wir sitzen in einem Fast Food Restaurant. Verrückt."

Yuuichiro sah fröhlich auf seinen Hamburger und die Pommes, die vor ihm standen. „Ich hatte so gutes Essen wie DIESES seit EWIGKEITEN nicht mehr."

Rei rollte die Augen, lächelte dann aber und nahm eine Fritte, die sie sich in den Mund steckte. „Also, woher kennst du Motoki?"

Yuuichiro entzog dem Hamburger, den er gerade in sich hinein stopfte, seine Aufmerksamkeit. „Was meinst du?"

Rei legte den Kopf auf die Seite. „Nun, du musst Motoki irgendwo her kennen! Das ist, wie du... in das hier verwickelt wurdest, oder?"

„Oh... nun, ja, aber... es war Mamoru, der mich gefragt hat... er und Motoki,... also, die waren in der Spielhalle mit zwei Kerlen, und ich... öhm... wollte mir eine Cola kaufen..." Er grinste verlegen. „Ich hatte mich aus dem Tempel fortgeschlichen, um keine Arbeit verrichten zu müssen."

Sie schnappte nach Luft. „ICH MUSSTE AN DEM TAG ALLES ALLEINE MACHEN!" Sie warf lachend eine Fritte nach ihm.

Er schüttelte sein Haar und die Fritte landete auf dem Boden. „ALSO... Entschuldigung deswegen, übrigens ... aber Mamoru hat mir hiervon erzählt, und du hast mitgemacht... also hab ich zugestimmt, solange wie ich mir... ähm... dich aussuchen durfte."

Sie blinzelte irritiert. „Warum würdest du nur für mich mitmachen?"

Er errötete. „Äh... nun... also..."

Rei zog die Brauen zusammen. „Yuuichiro...?"

„Ich... ich würde sagen... ich... also, ich wollte etwas Zeit mit dir außerhalb des Tempels verbringen. Du bist immer so beschäftigt mit deinen Freunden."

„Nun, ja." Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Yuuichiro, du bist aber mein Freund, auch wenn... ich dich manchmal anbrülle." Sie lachte etwas verlegen. „Wenn du mal mit mir was machen willst, klar..."

Er lächelte etwas. „Ja, danke. Du hast heute noch nicht gebrüllt... nun, bis auf gerade."

Sie lachte und hielt eine Fritte hoch. „Nicht nur das, ich hab auch Pommes, die ich werfen kann!" Sie aß die Fritte. „Das hier ist wirklich toll. Hier kommen wir nächstes Mal wieder hin." Sie grinste ihn an.

„Nächstes Mal?", fragte er murmelnd.

Sie lächelte. „Ja, klar... du bist toll, wenn... du nicht singst."

„Was stimmt nicht mit meinem Gesang?"

„Hey, ist du die auf? Ich LIEBE Pommes."

„REI, was stimmt nicht mit meinem Gesang?"

„Oh, toll, du willst sie nicht? Gut. Mhm. Die sind fantastisch."

„Rei!"

* * *

Rei rannte so schnell sie konnte und lachte dabei. Sie stürzte in den Park, versteckte sich hinter einem Baum und schnappte kichernd nach Luft.

„REI!"

Yuuichiro jagte in den Park und sah sich um. „Wo ist sie hin?", murmelte er.

Rei sprang hinter dem Baum hervor, wobei sie ihre hochhackigen Schuhe in der Hand hielt. „Du suchst nicht rein zufällig nach mir, oder?" Sie wirbelte herum. Lass mal sehen, was wir singen, wenn wir denken, dass Rei-san nicht in der Nähe ist und es hören könnte. 'Mein Schwarm, sei mein'? 'Brauche eine Frau wie mein Motorrad' oder so was? Ist DAS die Art Musik, die du schreibst, Yuuichiro?" Sie lachte so hart, dass sie auf dem Boden knien und sich den Bauch halten musste.

Yuuichiro kniete sich vor sie. „Was haben sie in deine Pommes getan? Bist du sicher, dass Großvater den Sake vor dir versteckt hat?"

Sie streckte ihm die Zunge raus. „Ich wusste noch nicht mal, dass Großvater Sake TRINKT. Tut er das?"

Yuuichiro lachte laut. Er versteckt ihn vor dir, damit du nicht schimpfst. Und NEIN, ich schreibe nicht solche Texte."

Sie brach in Gekicher aus. „Bist du SIIIIIIICHEEEEEEER?" Sie fiel zurück und schrie auf, als ihr nackter Rücken den eisigen Baumstamm berührte. „AHHH! KALT!"

Yuuichiro stand auf und hielt ihr die Hand hin. „Du hast noch nicht bemerkt, dass es eiskalt hier draußen ist?"

Rei nahm seine Hand und stand auf. „Jooo... ist es. Kami-sama, ich habe schon lange nicht mehr so gelacht."

Er grinste. „Ich habe dich noch nie so lachen sehen..."

Sie schniefte und verschränkte die Arme. „Nun... du weißt, dass der Tempel ein ruhiger, heiliger Ort sein soll..." Sie zwinkerte ihm spielerisch zu, drehte sich um und ging wieder auf den Bürgersteig. 

Er folgte und ging dann schweigend neben ihr her. 

Minuten später standen sie vor der Tempeltreppe. „Wieder zu Hause.", wisperte Rei leise. „Es hat Spaß gemacht, Yuuichiro."

„Ja... es hat... viel Spaß gemacht." Er schenkte ihr ein kleines Lächeln.

Sie lächelte schwach zurück. „Nicht, was du erwartest hast?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, es war toll. Gute Nacht, Rei-san. Ich muss morgen arbeiten." Er wandte sich ab und stieg die Stufen hinauf. Sie folgte eng hinter ihm und sah zu, wie er den Tempel betrat und in seinem Zimmer verschwand. 

Sie seufzte und betrachtete seine Tür eine ganze Zeit lang, bevor sie sich endlich umdrehte und den Flur hinunter in ihr eigenes Zimmer ging.

* * *

Großvater steckte seinen Kopf in Yuuichiros Zimmer.

Yuuichiro zuckte zusammen. „Meister!"

„Du Schwächling! Du hast sie noch nicht mal geküsst!" Großvater begann hysterisch zu lachen, drehte sich um und schlug die Tür zu. 

Yuuichiro grummelte sich für einige Augenblicke an. Schließlich stand er auf, ging zu seiner Tür, öffnete sie und ging dann den Flur entlang, bis er vor Reis Schlafzimmertür stand. 

'Was ist das Schlimmste, das passieren kann? Sie könnte mich hassen? Nun, sie wird sowieso schreien...'

Er atmete ein und klopfte scharf an den Türrahmen.

Sie öffnete mit einem verwirrten, besorgten Blick, eine Hand einen halb fertigen Zopf zusammenhaltend. Sie blinzelte, als sie ihn sah. „Yuuichiro, was ist los?"

Er fasste sie an den Schultern, zog sie an sich heran und küsste sie. 

Momente später beendete er den Kuss und sah in ihre geweiteten Augen. „Mit meinem Gesang ist alles in Ordnung." Er drehte sich um, ging den Flur wieder hinunter in sein Zimmer und schloss die Tür. 

Sie stand mitten auf dem Flur und sah in die andere Richtung, wo Großvater, der aus seinem Raum gekommen war, als er das Klopfen gehört hatte, stand und große Augen machte. 

Ihre Augen waren genauso groß, ihre Hand immer noch am Zopf. Sie schluckte, ging zurück in ihr Zimmer und schob die Tür zu. 

Sie lehnte sich vorsichtig dagegen und schloss die Augen. „Es ist Yuuichiro."

Dann setzte sie sich auf ihre Bettkante und flocht ihren Zopf zu ende. 'Warum sitze ich hier einfach nur rum?' Sie schluckte.

Sich auf die Lippe beißend sprang sie auf, verließ den Raum und stand Sekunden später vor Yuuichiros Tür. 

Sie klopfte und sofort wurde ihr geöffnet.

Yuuichiro begann, Entschuldigungen hervorzusprudeln, bis sie ihre Hand auf seine Lippen legte. 

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Dann streckte sie sich und gab ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen. „Als ich dich heute morgen auf die Wange geküsst habe, wollte ich eigentlich das tun. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich immer anschreie... du wirst dich dran gewöhnen." Sie grinste. „Wie wäre es, wenn wir uns morgen zum Mittagessen treffen. Das selbe Restaurant... ich brauche mehr Pommes."

Er grinste. „Ja, Klar. Das hört sich toll an, Rei."

„Ja... irgendwie, total." Sie zwinkerte ihm zu und ging dann den Flur abermals hinunter in ihr Zimmer.


	8. Valentinstag: Makoto und Toro

_Hey!  
Ja, ich lebe noch! Abiprüfungen sind vorbei, wenn ich nicht in noch in ne Abweichprüfung muss! Mittwoch hatte ich mündliche Prüfung, Stammbaumanalyse und Vaterschaftsklärung (mit Karyogramm), also Genetik im Vorstellungsteil und danach haben sie mich über Neurobiologie ausgefragt. Da Bio eins meiner besten Fächer sowieso war, hab ich ne 2! Ich hatte eigentlich auf ne 1- gehofft, da das mein Klausurendurchschnitt ist, aber da ich sonst nie mündlich was sage, ist eine 2 nicht schlecht.  
Gestern war das erste Bäumchensetzten, aber ich bin schon nach dem zweiten Setzen gegangen. Ich kann verstehen, dass viele bei solchen Aktionen - Biertrinken, die Rivalschule verhöhnen und gefährliche Aktionen machen (z.B. einen Diver mit Spitzhacke vom Gartenhaus machen) aufleben, aber mein Fall ist das nicht. Ich fühl mich eigentlich nur fehl am Platz und es macht mir einfach keinen Spaß, zu saufen, zu grölen und Bierduschen abzubekommen. Meine Freunde und ich waren schlussendlich statt beim Joker (obwohl der besser sein soll) im Nachtschicht in Olpe und haben getanzt. War ziemlich leer...  
Na ja, einmal mindestens fahr ich trotzdem noch beim Setzen mit, spätestens dann, wenn ich später beim Joker Wertmarken verkaufen muss.  
Achja, seit etwas über einer Woche besitzt mein Familie einen nun 9 Wochen alten Elo-Welpen namens Louis! Er ist supersüß!_

Jetzt viel Spaß!

Disclaimer: Nix mir!  
Danke: Asti-chan!  
Widmung: allen, die hierauf gewartet haben (es ist eins meiner Lieblingskapitel)  
Bitte: Vllt. ein paar mehr Kommis? Letztes Mal war ich doch etwas entäuscht, auch wenn ich zugeben muss, dass das Kap. nicht sonderlich war... aber am Storyablauf kann ich nun mal nichts ändern!  


* * *

Kleiner Japanisch-Kurs  
Baka - Idiot  
-san – Höfliche Anrede  
-chan – Verniedlichung, eigentlich nur genutzt von Freundinnen untereinander und von Verliebten, hier aber auch so für gute Freunde 

* * *

Kapitel 8: Makoto und Toro

Donnerstag, 14. Februar … Valentinstag

_Makoto_

Sanftes Sonnenlicht fiel durch die Jalousie und badete den Fußboden von Makotos Zimmer in Licht. Das Mädchen war schon wach, da sie fast eine Stunde vor Sonnenaufgang aufgewacht war. Sie saß in ihre Decken gekuschelt im Bett und nippte an einer Tasse heißer Schokolade, für die sie sich auf und in die Küche gezwungen hatte, und schaute sich den Sonnenaufgang durch ihr Fenster an.

Einige Minuten später schellte ihr Wecker. Sie stellte die Tasse auf ihr Nachtschränkchen, schleuderte die Decken von sich, stand auf und ging zu dem Kleiderschrank in der Ecke ihres Zimmers. Sie öffnete ihn und nahm ihre Schuluniform heraus. „Heute ist ein besonderer Tag! Noch nicht mal diese hässliche Uniform kann mir die Laune verderben.", zwitscherte sie fröhlich. 

* * *

Der Wind war schneidend und kalt als Makoto aus ihrer Wohnung trat und die Treppenstufen, die auf den Bürgersteig führten, hinunterstieg. Sie zog den Schal bis zur Hälfte über ihr Gesicht und verbarg ihre schon rote, kalte Nase in den Falten.

„Muss es so kalt sein?", murmelte sie zitternd mit weinerlichen Stimme. Ihre Schulbücher an ihre Hüfte gepresst, ging sie schnellen Schrittes zur Schule. Auf ihrem Weg kam sie am Moon Beam Kaffeehaus vorbei und ihre Gedanken kehrten zu dem Nachmittag, an dem sie Toro getroffen hatte, zurück. Sie lächelte zärtlich bei der Erinnerung an seine sanften braunen Augen und die Art, wie er sie anlächelte. 'Nun, wenn sich aus der Verabredung nichts ergibt, würde ich ihn liebend gern kennen lernen.' Dann tadelte sie sich mental. 'Baka! Du hast heute Abend eine Verabredung mit einem tollen Freund von Motoki... jetzt hör auf, an einen anderen Typen zu denken!'

Sie erreichte das Schulgebäude, eilte die Treppe hinauf und zog schwungvoll die Glastür auf, woraufhin sie sofort von der warmen Luft drinnen umgeben wurde. Sie sah Usagi, die neben ihren benachbarten Spinden stand und sie winkte ihr zu. Dann ging sie den Flur hinunter, um bei ihr zu stehen. „Morgen, Usa-chan! Wo ist Ami-chan?"

Usagi zuckte mit den Schultern und kratzte sich vor Verwirrung am Kopf. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, Mako-chan." Sie schweißtröpfelte. „An den Morgen, an denen ich pünktlich bin, steht sie immer genau hier und liest. Sie hat mir mal gesagt, dass sie immer eine halbe Stunde zu früh hier ist. Ich hoffe, ihr geht's gut."

Makoto legte die Stirn in Falten. Sie wandte sich ihrem Spind zu und öffnete ihn. Dann hing sie ihren Mantel und ihren Schal hinein, sowie die Bücher, die sie getragen hatte. Sie ergriff das passende Buch zu ihrer ersten Unterrichtsstunde und schlug die Tür zu als sie sich Usagi wieder zuwandte. „Ich bin sicher, ihr geht's gut. Sie hat wahrscheinlich etwas länger geschlafen."

Usagi schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist gar nicht Amis Art."

Die Glocke schellte und sie trennten sich um zu ihrer ersten Stunde des Tages zu gehen. 

* * *

Die Sonne schien noch hell, als Makoto die Schule verließ. Sie rieb sich ihren Nacken, ein Krampf störte sie. Sie winkte Usagi zu, die in die andere Richtung eilte, drehte sich dann um und ging.

Sie schlenderte den Bürgersteig entlang und dachte an die Ereignisse des Tages. 'Was für ein verrückter Valentinstag. Ami-chan kam zu spät zum Unterricht und dann hat sie in der Pause nicht mit uns geredet... nun, wenigstens war Usagi-chan normal.' Sie schweißtröpfelte. „Ich frage mich, worüber sie reden würde, wenn sie Mamoru nicht hätte.'

Plötzlich rutschte sie auf einem Stück Glatteis aus. Mit einem Aufschrei stürzte sie zu Boden, ihre Bücher flogen davon, ihre Zettel verteilten sich überall. Sie lag auf dem Rücken, der Atem aus ihren Lungen geschlagen. Sie lag da und starrte in den Himmel hinauf, während sie wieder zu Atem kam. 'Jepp. Ein Twilight Zone Valentinstag.'

Sie stöhnte und setzte sich auf, bemerkte dann, dass sie gegenüber vom Moon Beam Kaffeehaus hingefallen war. Seufzend stand sie auf, sammelte ihre Bücher ein und überquerte dann die Straße. Sie betrat das Kaffeehaus und fand einen Tisch in der Ecke, wo sie alle ihre Sachen fallen ließ. Dann ließ sie sich auf die Bank fallen und vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Armen. Ihr Kopf pochte von dem Punkt aus, der auf dem Beton aufgeschlagen war und sie wünschte sich verzweifelt, dass es aufhören würde.

„Makoto-san!"

Beim Klang ihres Namens hob sie den Kopf und bemerkte Toro, der neben ihrem Tisch stand, ein breites Lächeln auf seinem gut aussehendem Gesicht. Sie verzog das Gesicht bei dem heftigen Pochen, das bei der Bewegung durch ihren Kopf pulsierte.

Toro schnappte nach Luft als er den Kratzer an der Seite ihres Gesichts sah. „Makoto-san, was ist passiert?"

Sie lachte schwach und bettete ihren Kopf wieder auf ihren Armen. „Ich bin auf einem Stück Eis ausgerutscht. Ich hab Kopfschmerzen so groß wie Tokio."

Er runzelte die Stirn. „Warte einen Augenblick, Makoto-san. Ich bin gleich wieder da."

Makoto streckte ihren Arm auf dem Tisch aus, als er ging. „Au, au au, au...", murmelte sie vor sich hin und schloss die Augen.

Er kehrte eine Minute später mit einem Waschlappen und einer Kaffeetasse wieder und setzte sich ihr gegenüber. „Makoto? Makoto, schau auf, okay?"

Das Gesicht verziehend hob sie ihren Kopf und sah ihn an. Er nahm den Waschlappen und säuberte die Kratzer in ihrem Gesicht, dann nahm er ihre Hände und wusch sanft die Wunden aus, die sie sich bei ihrem Fall zugezogen hatte. Makoto errötete bei seiner Berührung und sah schluckend zur Seite.

'Wie kann es sein, dass ein süßer Junge, Kopfschmerzen bessern kann?' Bei diesem Gedanken errötete sie stärker.

Er beendete die Säuberung und zog sich dann zurück. Makoto vermisste sofort die Wärme seiner Hände, und verschränkte sie ihre in ihrem Schoß.

Er schob ihr die Tasse über den Tisch zu.

Makoto begann zu protestieren. „Oh, ich hab überhaupt kein Geld dabei..."

„Sorg dich nicht darum!" Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist ein besonderer Tee, mit Kräutern gegen deine Kopfschmerzen." Er grinste sie an, seine braunen Augen glitzerten. „Es ist eine Moon Beam Spezialität... Ich nenne sie 'Makotos spezieller Anti-Kopfschmerz Tee'."

Sie kicherte und führte die Tasse an die Lippen, nippte an der heißen Flüssigkeit. Sie war warm in ihrer Kehle und schmeckte nach Zimtapfel. Sie zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

Er grinste sie schief an.

Sie rollte mit den Augen. „Es ist warmer Apfelwein."

Er lachte. „Ja... nun, es ist ein Allheilmittel?"

Sie lachte mit ihm. „Nicht wirklich, aber trotzdem Danke. Es ist köstlich."

„Nichts zu danken! Ich bin wirklich froh, dass du wieder gekommen bist... es tut mir nur Leid, das du auf dem Weg auf dem Eis ausgerutscht bist."

Sie grinste. „Machst du über alles Witze, Toro?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht.", flüsterte er.

Sie lachte und lehnte sich zurück an die Banklehne, fühlte sich entspannt. Ihre Kopfschmerzen wurden besser und sie war sich nicht sicher, was mehr half... der Apfelpunsch oder Toro. Zufällig sah sie auf die Uhr an der Wand und stöhnte auf. „Oh, nein."

Er zog die Stirn kraus. „Was ist jetzt los?"

Sie schenkte ihm ein kleines Lächeln. „Ich muss gehen. Ich muss nach Hause und mich für dieses... Date-Ding heute Abend fertig machen. Ich hab dir das letzte Mal, als wir uns getroffen haben, davon erzählt, erinnerst du dich?"

„Oh, ja, dein Blind Date. Viel Glück." Er grinste sie wieder an, dasselbe Grinsen, das er ihr zuvor geschenkt hatte.

Sie legte den Kopf schief. „Du schenkst mir dieses Lächeln so oft... es ist beinahe so, als ob du was wüsstest, das ich nicht weiß. Aber das kann nicht sein... du kennst mich kaum!"

Er bewegte seinen Zeigefinger tadelnd. „Oh, aber hübsche Dame, wissen Sie denn nicht, dass ich sie liebend gern näher kennen lernen würde? Dann kann ich Ihnen die ganze Zeit ein wissendes Lächeln schenken."

Sie stellte ihre Tasse auf den Tisch und lehnte sich über denselben, sodass ihre Gesichter nur wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt waren. „Nun, wenn dieses Blind Date nichts wird, lass ich es dich wissen und dann sehen wir mal." Sie zwinkerte ihm zu und sammelte schnell alle ihre Sachen zusammen. Sie stand auf und streckte ihm zum Abschied die Hand entgegen. „Vielen Dank für den Wein und die Gesellschaft, Houji-san. Vielleicht sehen wir uns wieder?"

Er nahm ihre Hand und schüttelte sie formell. „Hoffentlich früher als Sie denken, Kino-san."

Sie lachte und trat aus dem Café und in die schneidende, kalte Winterluft. Sie zog den Schal enger und ging den Bürgersteig hinunter.

Toro, im Café, ergriff die Tasse um sie in die Küche zu bringen und sah ihr durch das Fenster nach. „Viel früher als du denkst, Makoto." 

* * *

Während sie eine mit Kristallperlen verzierte Spange in ihr Haar steckte, starrte Makoto sich im Spiegel an. Sie trug mehr Puder auf den Kratzer an ihrer Stirn auf und betrachtete sie kritisch. „Nun, das sieht nicht zu schrecklich aus.", sagte sie laut und kämmte eine Haarsträhne darüber. „Ahh, viel besser."

Sie wirbelte herum, stand von ihrem Kosmetiktisch auf und ging zu ihrem Kleiderschrank, dem sie ein knielanges Kleid entnahm. Es war weiß mit Rüschen am Rocksaum und trägerlos. Sie schlüpfte hinein und wandte sich dann ihrem Schmucketui zu, aus dem sie ein Paar Diamantstecker nahm, ein Erbe ihrer Mutter. Sie schaute sie an, erinnerte sich an all die Male, die sie ihrer Mutter beim Anlegen der Ohrringe zugesehen hatte, bevor sie mit ihrem Vater ausgegangen war. Sie lächelte traurig und steckte sie an. 'Ich frage mich, was Mutter über Toro denken würde... hätte sie ihn gemocht?'

Sie gab sich in Gedanken eine Ohrfeige. 'Baka! Hör auf an Toro zu denken!'

Ihre Türglocke schellte und sie zuckte bei dem lauten Geräusch zusammen. Tief einatmend strich sie über ihr Kleid, dann verließ sie das Schlafzimmer und ging ins Wohnzimmer, wo sie ihre Handtasche und ihren weißen Schal holte. Dann betrat sie ihren kleinen Flur und entriegelte ihre Tür.

Sie nahm allen Mut zusammen, atmete noch einmal tief durch und öffnete schließlich die Tür.

„Hey, hübsche Dame!"

Blinzelnd fiel sie fast rückwärts um, hielt sich aber am Türrahmen fest. „Was machst DU hier?"

Toro, im Anzug, lehnte sich mit einer Hand an den Türrahmen, in der anderen hielt er einen Strauß hellrosa Rosen. „Ich führe dich aus."

Makoto schüttelte wie wild den Kopf und streckte dann den Kopf aus der Tür um den Korridor hinunter zu sehen. „Toro, ich dachte, du hast gesagt, dass du auch ein Blind Date hast. Jetzt musst du gehen, bevor meine Verabredung auftaucht." Sie stemmte eine Hand in die Hüfte und seufzte. „Lass kein armes Mädchen am Valentinstag sitzen."

„Aber ich lasse niemanden sitzen.", argumentierte er.

„Also hast du das mit der Verabredung erlogen!"

„Nein, hab ich nicht."

„Ich bin aber nicht deine Verabredung, Toro! Ich muss mit meinem Blind Date ausgehen!"

„Aber du bist mein Blind Date!"

„Du wünscht dir, dass ich dein Blind Date wäre, aber das bin ich nicht!"

„Doch, bin ich!"

„Toro, du machst mich ärgerlich!"

„Nein, MAKO, du machst mich ärgerlich!" Er langte nach ihr, umfasste ihre Taille und küsste sie.

Sie schnappte nach Luft und schmolz in seiner Umarmung. Sie genoss den Kuss immens, beschimpfte sich aber innerlich wegen ihrem Mangel an Widerstandskraft.

Er löste sich von ihr und gluckste, dann übergab er ihr die Rosen. „Jetzt stell die ins Wasser damit wir ausgehen können. Machen das Mädchen nicht immer wenn sie Rosen bekommen? Stellen sie ins Wasser während sie sagen, wie wunderschön sie sind? Nun, die Rosen, nicht sie selber. Obwohl du wunderschön aussiehst, Makoto."

Blinzelt nahm sie den Strauß wie betäubt entgegen und ging hinein in die Küche. Toro folgte ihr und unternahm seine eigene Führung durch die Wohnung.

„Ich dachte, du hättest gesagt, dass du auf meine alte Schule gehst?", rief er ihr aus dem Wohnzimmer zu.

„Tu ich." Sie trat ein und bemerkte, dass er sich umsah.

„Du lebst alleine?"

Sie nickte und verknotete ihre Finger vor ihrem Bauch. „Nun, ja... meine Eltern sind tot. Sie sind vor etwa einem Jahr gestorben. Ich weiß, dass es so aussieht, als wäre ich zu jung um alleine zu leben, aber ich bin fast siebzehn und ich denke, dass es gut klappt. Mein Onkel kümmert sich um meine Finanzen und die Konten meiner Eltern, aber er lebt weit entfernt, in Deutschland. Ich wollte Japan nicht verlassen. Es ist... mein Zuhause." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Also bleibe ich hier, er bezahlt die Rechnungen, und ich bekomme ein Taschengeld, von dem ich lebe. Ich bekomme aber freie Hand, sobald ich achtzehn bin."

Toro sah sie mitfühlend an. „Es tut mir Leid, Mako. Ich hätte nicht fragen sollen."

Sie zuckte wieder mit den Schultern und kämmte mit den Fingern durch die Locken, für deren Entstehung sie fast eine Stunde gebraucht hatte. „Mach dir keinen Kopf deswegen. Könntest du mir jetzt bitte erklären, was du hier machst?"

Er grinste und kam zu ihr herüber, ergriff ihren Ellenbogen. „Komm, lass uns gehen."

„Aber was ist mit meiner Verabredung?"

„Ich bin deine Verabredung. Gott, ich dachte, wir hätten das hinter uns?"

Sie verließen die Wohnung und Makoto schloss ab. Sie gingen den Korridor hinunter und betraten den Aufzug. Für einen Moment herrschte Stille, nur der Aufzug rumpelte.

Makoto biss allerdings auf ihrer Unterlippe herum. Sie war überglücklich mit Toro zusammen zu sein, machte sich aber immer noch Sorgen wegen ihrer anderen Verabredung.

„Aber was ist, wenn er vor meiner Tür steht und ich nicht da bin?"

„Wer?"

„Meine Verabredung!"

Toro rollte die Augen. Die Aufzugtüren öffneten sich und er legte ihr den Arm um die Taille, bevor er sie auf die Parketage hinausführte, wo er sein Auto geparkt hatte. Sie kamen zu einem dunkelblauen Sportwagen, er öffnete die Tür für sie und sie glitt auf den Sitz. Sie sah sich um und versuchte herauszufinden, welcher Marke das Auto war. Da sie keine Ahnung von Autos hatte, zuckte sie abermals mit den Schultern und lehnte sich zurück in ihren Sitz. Toro stieg auf der Fahrerseite ein und startete den Motor.

„Was ist das bloß mit euch Studenten und Sportwagen?", wunderte sie sich.

Er lachte. „'Uns' Studenten?"

„Nun, ja. Der Freund von meiner besten Freundin Usagi, Mamoru, hat zwei oder drei. Usagi hat gesagt, dass sie wirklich geschockt war, als sie herausgefunden hat, wie besessen er von ihnen ist."

„Chiba Mamoru?" Ja, er hat ein paar nette Autos. Ich persönlich mag seinen Ferrari. Wie er sie finanziert werde ich nie erfahren." Er ließ seine Hand liebevoll über das Lenkrad gleiten. „Es hat Ewigkeiten gedauert, bis ich das Geld für dieses Auto zusammen hatte. Aber ich liebe es."

Makoto lächelte. „Du kennst Mamoru?"

„Ja. Wir gehen auf dieselbe Uni."

„Oh." Sie schwieg einen Augenblick. „Also, was hast du mit meiner Verabredung angestellt?"

Er erstickte bald vor Lachen. Er hielt sein Auto am Ende der Parketage an und sah zu ihr hinüber. „Was meinst du?"

„Hast du ihn in den Kofferraum des Autos gepackt, geknebelt und gefesselt? Oder hast du ihn umgebracht? Ich meine es Ernst, was hast du mit ihm angestellt?"

„Ich bin nicht sicher. Ich denke, ich hab ihm eine Menge Dinge angetan. Zum einen hab ich ihn gezwungen heute früher Schluss zu machen, damit er sich rechtzeitig fertig machen konnte. Dann hab ich ihn dazu gebracht, Rosen für dich zu kaufen, und ich hab ihn genötigt, einen Anzug anzuziehen. Was eine Qual war, wirklich." Er schenkte ihr ein Grinsen. „Ich bevorzuge Jeans." Er bog auf die Straße ab und fuhr weiter, von einem Ohr zum anderen grinsend.

Sie rollte mit den Augen. „Der andere Typ! Was ist mit dem anderen?"

„Welcher andere Typ?"

„Hör auf, dich dumm zu stellen! Du weißt, was ich meine!"

Er lachte und hielt vor einer roten Ampel. „Okay, okay. Ich hab dich lang genug geärgert." Er fasste in seine Jackentasche, zog das Bild von ihr hervor und reichte es ihr.

Sie nahm es und schnappte nach Luft. „ Was zum...!"

Er lachte und fuhr auf einen Parkplatz. „Ich wusste, dass du meine Valentinsverabredung warst schon das erste Mal, das wir uns getroffen haben." Er zog die Handbremse an und schaltete den Motor aus, dann wandte er sich ihr mit einem breiten Grinsen zu.

„Kein Wunder, dass du immer so gelächelt hast! Und... und..." Sie sah ihn wütend an. „Warum, du hinterlistiger, hinterlistiger Junge!"

„Ja, meine Liebe, das bin ich." Er zwinkerte ihr zu und küsste sie auf die Wange. „Hungrig?"

Sie blinzelte. „Das war eine kurze Fahrt." Sie sah aus dem Fenster und bemerkte, dass sie gegenüber von Moon Beam geparkt hatten. „Warte... was?"

Er lachte. „Komm. Ich habe was Besonderes geplant." Er stieg aus, ging um den Wagen herum, öffnete ihr die Tür und ergriff ihre Hand. „Ich bin vielleicht hinterlistig, aber ich bin ein hinterlistiger Gentleman."

Sie lachte und stieg aus, hakte sich bei ihm unter und sie überquerten gemeinsam die Straße zum Moon Beam, in dessen Tür ein 'Geschlossen'-Schild hing.

Sie legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter. „Dein Chef lässt uns das Moon Beam heute Nacht benutzen?"

„Nun, ja. Er war erfreut deswegen, um genau zu sein."

„Wie das?"

„Er ist mein Vater."

Makoto lachte. „Oh."

Toro grinste zurück, schloss auf und trat zurück um sie eintreten zu lassen. Sie trat ein und bemerkte, dass mitten im Café ein gedeckter Tisch stand mit rosa Rosen als Blumenschmuck. Kerzen waren auf dem Tresen verteilt und ebenfalls auf dem Tisch. Sie wirbelte herum und schenkte Toro ein süßes Lächeln. „Das ist wundervoll."

Er lachte. „Du hast noch nicht mal die Hälfte gesehen, meine Liebe." Er zog einen Stuhl für sie hervor und sie setzte sich, drapierte den Schal über die Rückenlehne und ließ ihre Tasche neben sich fallen.

Er ging nach hinten, wo, wie sie wusste, die Küche war. Während sie auf seine Rückkehr wartete, faltete sie die Serviette, die sie auf ihrem Schoß ausgebreitet hatte, mehrmals auseinander und wieder zusammen. Sie hörte Geklapper in der Küche und kicherte.

Er kam wieder und stellte zwei Teller auf den Tisch. Sie kicherte ihm zu. „Alles in Ordnung in der Küche?"

Er grinste. „Alles okay, hübsche Dame. Also, ich hab hart hier dran gearbeitet, ich hoffe, du magst es!"

Sie sah hinunter und lächelte. Filet Mignon mit gedünsteten Gemüsespießen. Ein Gericht, das sie oft kochte.

„Du kochst also?"

„Ja, ich koche. Es ist ein Hobby."Er lächelte und setzte sich ihr gegenüber. Dann verdrehte er die Augen und entfernte den Blumenschmuck. „Gott... mein Vater muss das dahin getan haben."

Sie lachte. „Oh? Du hast das hier nicht persönlich gemacht?"

„Hey! Hab ich doch! Ich hab alle Kerzen angesteckt und alles! Er muss das dahin getan haben, nachdem ich gegangen war." Er rollte wieder grinsend die Augen und nahm einen Biss von seinem Gemüse.

Sie kicherte und wandte sich ebenfalls ihrem Mahl zu. Nachdem sie ein paar Minuten stillschweigend gegessen hatten, schaute sie auf und bemerkte, dass er ihr zusah.

„Und?"

„Es ist sagenhaft. Du bist ein guter Koch."

Er grinste breit. „Danke... ich hatte gehofft, dass es dir schmeckt."

„Hmm, ja. Normaler Weise bin ich sehr wählerisch mit dem, was ich esse." Sie grinste. „Ich liebe es auch zu kochen. Um genau zu sein, ist es mein Traum eines Tages mein eigenes Restaurant zu besitzen."

Seine Augen weiteten sich. „Wirklich? Wow." Er grinste. „Ich glaube, wir haben was gemeinsam."

Sie lachte. „Ich glaube, das stimmt!" 

* * *

Toro schloss die Tür des Cafés ab und wandte sich seine Verabredung zu, die hinauf zum Mond starrte. Sie drehte sich um, sah ihn an und lächelte. „Kein Wunder, dass das Café Moon Beam heißt. Es scheint so, als ob der Mond ganz besonders für diesen Ort scheint."

Er nickte lächelnd. „Ja. Es war eine verlassene Ecke, ein altes Eisenwarengeschäft. Hier hat mein Vater meiner Mutter einen Antrag gemacht. Sie waren auf dem Weg vom Kino nach Hause, als er sie plötzlich gefragt hat." Er ergriff ihre Hand und sie überquerten die Straße zu seinem Auto. „Der Mond hat in dieser Nacht besonders hell geschienen und die beiden lieben diesen Ort seitdem. Meine Mutter hatte die Idee mit dem Café zuerst... sie liebt Kaffee, Tee, Teilchen, Kekse, Kuchen..." Er lachte. „Im Grunde genommen alles, was mit Cafés zu tun hat. Also hat sie meinen Vater überredet, Moon Beam zu eröffnen. Und seitdem besitzen sie es und führen es gemeinsam."

Makoto legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter. „Es ist wie ein Märchen... mit Café."

Er lachte. „Ich denke, so könnte man es sagen."

Sie lehnte sich gegen die Autotür, ihre Finger mit Toros verschlungen und lächelte sanft. „Ich würde deine Eltern gerne kennen lernen."

Er blinzelte. „Hä?"

Sie nickte. „Ja."

Er lachte. „Unsere erste Verabredung, und du willst meine Eltern treffen?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Hmm... vielleicht hast du recht. Wie wär's bei unserer zweiten Verabredung?"

Er lachte. „Du hättest also gerne eine zweite Verabredung, hm? Hast du die Hoffnung auf das arme Blind Date, das du hast sitzen lassen, aufgegeben?"

Sie presste die Lippen aufeinander und steckte ihre Zunge ein kleines Bisschen heraus. „Nun, weißt du... er war ein komischer Typ."

„Oh? Wie das?" Seine Augen glitzerten.

„Nun, zum einen hat er in diesem Laden namens Sun Ray gearbeitet. Was einfach SO komisch ist." Sie grinste. „Okay, okay, genug herumgealbert... ja ich würde sehr gerne eine zweite Verabredung mit dir haben." Sie öffnete die Wagentür. „Ich habe dich schon das erste Mal, das wir uns getroffen haben, sehr gemocht. Und komischer Weise..." Sie legte die Arme über die offene Tür. „...musste ich den ganzen Morgen an dich denken, statt an mein Blind Date heute Abend." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Eine komische Sache, um sie bei der ersten Verabredung zuzugeben, oder?"

Er grinste. „Machst du Witze? Ich konnte seit unserem ersten Treffen an nichts anderes mehr denken als an dich!"

Sie lachte. „Ich bin froh, dass meine Gefühle erwidert werden." Sie stieg in das Auto und schloss die Tür.

Dann stieg er auf der anderen Seite ein und startete den Motor.

* * *

Toro und Makoto gingen langsam händchenhaltend den Korridor zu Makotos Wohnungstür hinunter.

„Ich hatte... eine wundervolle Zeit.", flüsterte Makoto und drückte seine Hand.

Sie erreichten die Tür und sie lehnte sich dagegen, während sie auf ihre Schuhspitzen hinunter sah.

„Ich auch." Er küsste sie auf ihren Scheitel. „Also, diese zweite Verabredung... geht nächsten Freitag für dich in Ordnung?"

Sie sah zu ihm auf und nickte lächelnd. „Ja. Hört sich gut an."

Er lächelte zurück. „Gut."

Für einen Moment herrschte Schweigen. Beide glucksten leise aufgrund dieses komischen Moments... dem einzigen komischen Moment des ganzen Abends.

Toro ließ seine Finger durch ihr braunes Haar gleiten. „Nun... das war komisch. Da man, normalerweise, am Ende des ersten Dates den ersten Kuss teilt, oder so was." Er grinste. „Aber das haben wir am Anfang unserer Verabredung gemacht."

Sie lachte. „Und während der Verabredung, wenn du wirklich darüber nachdenkst."

„Dann denke ich, dass wir einen... vierten Kuss?... teilen könnten? Fünften Kuss?"

Sie grinste. „Hört sich gut an."

„Für mich auch." Er grinste zurück und lehnte sich hinab, küsste sie zärtlich auf die Lippen. „Gute Nacht, Mako."

„Nacht.", flüsterte sie lächelnd zurück.

Er drehte sich um, um den Flur hinunter zu gehen und sie schloss die Tür auf. Sie öffnete die Tür und sah ihn noch einmal an, bevor sie eintrat.

Er drehte sich kurz um und grinste vor sich hin, als er ihre schlanke Figur durch die Tür verschwinden sah. Dann drückte er den Aufzugknopf, der ihn nach unten bringen würde.


	9. Valentinstag: Usagi und Mamoru

_Oh, mein Gott, ist das lange her, dass ich was hochgeladen habe!  
Es tut mir soooo Leid!  
Ich muss dazu sagen, dass ich mich mit den letzten beiden Kapiteln dieser FF ziemlich rumgequält hab und schlussendlich mich einfach gezwungen habe den Rest einfach in einem 'Aufwasch' runterzuschreiben. Irgendwie hatte ich das Ganze nicht so kindisch in Erinnerung... nunja.  
Kapitel 10 gibt es nächste Woche passend zu Weihnachten. Der Upload hat sich auch noch etwas dadurch verzögert, dass meine herzallerliebste Beta ziemlich viel Stress an der Uni hatte...  
Unistress hab ich zwar auch mittlerweile, aber ich nutze die Rückfahrt mit dem Zug immer zum Schreiben, und daher kann ich nach Beendigung dieser Fic gleich **zwei Neue** anfangen zu posten!  
**1. Das Haus in der Thornrose Lane von Alicia Blade**  
Inhaltsangabe: Serena hat immer so getan, als ob sie an Märchen glaubt, aber nachdem ein Kätzchen sie zu dem Haus von J Grimm und der magischen Welt voller Prinzen, guten Feen und bösen Königinen dahinter bringt, bemerkt sie, dass die Märchen nicht nur eine Traumwelt sind. (englische Namen, Serena/Usagi muss die Märchen wieder auf den richtigen Weg bringen bzw. sie retten; ich werde die Namensübersetzungen irgendwohin schreiben, für die, die sich damit nicht auskennen)  
**2. Himbeermarmelade von v v c**  
Inhaltsangabe: Draco versucht nicht an seinen kommenden Übergang (- Magievergrößerung am 16 GB) und die ungewollte Partnerin, die sein Vater für ihn ausgesucht hat, zu denken. Dann findet er heraus, dass er vielleicht doch eine Wahl hat. Wird das Vertrauen, welches er in seine Wahl setzt, belohnt werden? HPDM, eine sanfte, langsame Romanze (also, ja, Harry Potter Slash, aber nicht auf eine explizite weise, nur ein paar Küsse und Anspielungen, selbst ich mag es und eigentlich lese ich kein Slash... bin hier irgendwie drübergestolpert)  
Wenn euch eine (oder beide) der FFs interessieren, schreibt mir ein Kommentar oder PM und ich benachrichtige euch, wenn ich das erste Kap. hochlade, so wie immer._

Soooo, dann will ich euch nicht länger aufhalten!  
Viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
Vanilla Prinzess

Disclaimer: Nix mir!  
Widmung: Allen!

* * *

Kleiner Japanisch-Kurs  
Kami – Gott  
-sama – sehr höfliche Anrede  
-chan – Verniedlichung, eigentlich nur genutzt von Freundinnen untereinander und von Verliebten, hier aber auch so für gute Freunde

* * *

Kapitel 9: Usagi und Mamoru

Donnerstag, 14. Februar … Valentinstag

_Usagi_

* * *

Usagi stand auf den Stufen, die zu Mamorus Apartmentkomplex hinaufführten, gegen das Geländer gelehnt und starrte hinunter auf ihre Zehen. Es war 6:30 Uhr morgens und ihre Augen fühlten sich trocken und ihre Lider schwer an. In ihrem gesamten Leben war sie noch nie so früh aufgestanden… aber Mamoru war es wert, hatte sie entschieden. Sie MUSSTE ihn heute einfach zuerst sehen und den Valentinstag richtig anfangen.

Sie zog ihren pinkfarbenen Fellmantel enger um sich und knöpfte alle Knöpfe zu. Ihre Ohrenschützer kitzelten ihre Ohren, aber sie wusste, dass ihre Ohren abfrieren würden, wenn sie sie nicht tragen würde.

Die automatischen Türen öffneten sich und Mamoru trat heraus, während er noch seinen Wintermantel anzog. Er blinzelte verwirrt und blieb stehen, als er seine Freundin vor seinem Wohngebäude stehen sah.

„Usako? Bist du das?" Er rieb sich die Augen; er war sicher, dass er eine Fata Morgana sah.

Usagi sah auf als sie seine Stimme hörte, quietschte auf und eilte in seine Arme. „Fröhlichen Valentinstag, Mamo-chan!

„Ähm… ist heute nicht ein Schultag, Usako?"

„Nun… ja…"

„Und 6:30 Uhr morgens?"

„Ja… und?"

„Und du bist wach!"

Sie seufzte gereizt und löste sich aus der Umarmung. Dann drehte sie sich auf dem Absatz um und begann davon zu stürmen. „Nun, dann, okay. Wenn du am frühen Morgen keine Überraschung von deiner Freundin, die dich liebt, willst, dann gehe ich einfach."

Mamoru rollte mit den Augen bei dem Drama, das sie veranstaltete, wobei er ihr die Straße hinunter folgte. „Usa… Usa, könntest du stehen bleiben?"

Sie blieb ihm den Rücken zugewandt stehen.

Er lehnte sich hinunter, küsste sie auf die Wange und schlang gleichzeitig seine Arme von hinten um ihre Taille. „Es tut mir Leid, Usako… es ist nur so eine Überraschung, dich hier zu sehen… so früh am Morgen. Ich freue mich aber immer, dich zu sehen und das weißt du."

Sie lächelte siegreich und sie drehte sich in seinem Armen um, damit sie ihn ansehen konnte. „Das ist gut."

Er lachte. „Okay, Usako, jetzt musst du zur Schule… ich seh dich heute Abend?"

Sie nickte. „Okay. Bekomm ich einen Kuss?"

Er grinste und beugte sich hinunter um ihre Lippen mit seinen zu verschließen. „Hab einen schönen Tag, Honey."

Sie kicherte, drehte sich um und hüpfte davon. „Tschüss, Mamo-chan!"

Mamoru sah dem Mädchen nach und schüttelte den Kopf ungläubig. „Sie weiß immer, wie sie mich zum Staunen bringen kann."

* * *

Usagi erreichte die Schule und ging zu ihrem Spind, wo Ami normalerweise lesend anzutreffen war. Sie zog die Stirn kraus, als sie ihre blauhaarige Freundin nicht erblickte.

Ein paar Minuten später trat Minako durch die Schultüren, ihre Nase rot vor Kälte. Sie sah Usagi und ging zu ihr. Usagi lächelte zurück, glücklich, dass sie wenigstens mit einer Freundin im Flur stehen konnte, statt allein zu sein.

* * *

Die Mittagszeit kam und Usagi eilte in die Cafeteria, wo sie sich weit vorne in der Schlange anstellte. Sie belud ihr Tablett mit Essen und nahm sich zwei Valentinstagskekse statt nur einen.

Sie erspähte ihre Freunde an ihrem üblichen Tisch, ging zu ihnen und setzte sich dazu. Makoto packte eines ihrer berühmten hausgemachten Mittagessen aus, während Ami daneben saß, ihre Nase in ihren Mathematikhausaufgaben vergraben, kein Essen in ihrer Nähe.

Makoto sah das Mädchen an. „Wo ist dein Mittagessen, Ami-chan?"

Sie murmelte etwas und wandte sich wieder ihren Büchern zu.

Makoto und Usagi sahen sich an, bevor sie sich ihr Mittagessen vornahmen. Usagi aß schnell und erzählte Makoto alles über ihr Treffen mit Mamoru am Morgen. Makoto hörte einfach zu und nickte ab und zu, ein verträumter Blick lag in ihren grünen Augen.

Usagi schaute hinüber zu Ami und bemerkte, dass das Mädchen in die Luft starrte, dann sah sie zurück zu Makoto. Sie grinste. Beide dachten an ihre Verabredungen, dass wusste sie.

Sie beendete ihr Mittagessen und entschied, dass an ihren Mamo-chan zu denken genau das Richtige wäre, um die Zeit rumzukriegen.

* * *

Am Nachmittag ging Usagi die Straße hinunter und schaute in ihre Geldbörse, während sie versuchte herauszufinden, wie viel Geld sie für ein neues Kleid für ihre Verabredung mit Mamoru ausgeben konnte. Sie war gegenüber von der Spielhalle und sah Minako dort eintreten, eine rote Rose in der Hand. Sie überquerte fast die Straße um sie zu treffen, bemerkte aber, dass das Mädchen sich direkt an den Tresen setzte, wo Motoki sie anlächelte.

Sie grinste und ging weiter. Sie erreichte den Einkaufsbezirk von Tokio, wo sie ihren Lieblingskleiderladen betrat. Sie guckte durch einige Ständer und fand das perfekte Kleid. Es schimmerte hell rosa und hatte dünne, mit Strasssteinen verzierte Träger. Sie probierte es an und es passte perfekt. Es ging ihr bis zu den Knien und umspielte ihre dünne Figur leicht, nicht zu viel. Sie verließ die Umkleidekabine und ging zwischen den Ständern hindurch, als Rei plötzlich hinter einem vollen Kleiderständer auftauchte.

„Diese Odangos würde ich überall erkennen.", kicherte die Priesterin, ein glücklicher, verträumter Blick lag in ihren Augen.

Usagi kicherte ebenfalls und half Rei dabei, ein Kleid zu finden. Die ganze Zeit über dachte sie an ihre Freunde… sie hatte denselben verträumten Ausdruck auf all ihren Gesichtern gesehen.

Ami war so abgelenkt für Ami beim Mittagessen. Sie hatte nicht geredet, nicht ihr Buch gelesen, und ihr Mittagessen nicht angerührt. Sie hatte nur glücklich Löcher in die Luft gestarrt.

Makoto hatte ihr nur mit einem Ohr zugehört, als sie über Mamoru geredet hatte, denn die Brünette hatte in ihr Essen gestarrt, mit demselben fröhlichen Glitzern in den Augen.

Usagi hatte die Träumerlaune von Minako gesehen, als das Mädchen die Spielhalle betrat, besonders als das Mädchen sich vor Motoki setzte und komplett zu strahlen angefangen hatte.

Und nun Rei, die sich Kleider ansah, benahm sich, als ob sie auf Wolke Sieben schwebe.

Usagi fragte sich… waren sie wegen den Verabredungen so glücklich, oder gab es schon besondere Jungs in ihren Leben?

Brauchten die Mädchen Secret Cupid überhaupt…?

Usagi zuckte mit den Schultern. Was auch immer für ihre Freunde heute Abend geschehen mochte, war toll. Sie hoffte für alle das Beste, aber sie selbst… sie musste sich auch um ein Date Sorgen machen.

* * *

Nachdem sie sich von Rei beim Tempel getrennt hatte, machte Usagi sich auf den Weg nach Hause. Sie trat ein und hüpfte die Treppe hoch und ging in ihr Zimmer. Indem sie die Tür aufdrückte schob sie eine Menge Kleider auf die Seite, die ihren Boden bedeckten. Sie ließ sich auf ihr Bett fallen und entschied sich einen Manga zu lesen bevor sie sich für ihre Verabredung fertig machte.

Ihre Gedanken waren rastlos, sie versuchte es, aber sie konnte sich nicht auf das Manga konzentrieren. Sie schob es beiseite und entschied, dass sie sich auch fertig machen könnte.

* * *

Eine halbe Stunde später, geduscht und in ihrem neuen rosa Kleid, mit Diamantsteckern in den Ohren und ihren Haaren elegant auf ihrem Kopf aufgetürmt, ging Usagi unruhig in ihrem Zimmer auf und ab und fragte sich, warum zum Teufel Menschen sich FRÜH fertig machten.

„Arrrrgh!", schrie sie. „Wer zum Kuckuck würde sich früh fertig machen? Gott, was für eine Zeitverschwendung!"

Sie betrachtete sich abermals im Spiegel, legte noch mal Lipgloss auf und wandte sich ihrem chaotischen Zimmer zu.

Sie presste die Lippen aufeinander und ein steifer Seufzer entfuhr ihr. „Nun… während ich warte, kann ich auch… etwas aufräumen." Bei dem Gedanken schüttelte es sie. „Aber ich hab sonst nichts zu tun."

* * *

Fünfzehn Minuten später betrachtete Usagi ihren Raum anerkennend, der Boden war endlich sichtbar. Sie sah auf die Uhr und ihre Augen wurden groß wie Untertassen. „AAARRGGGHHH! Noch zwei Stunden!"

* * *

Ikuko betrat nach einem erholsamen Nachmittagsschläfchen die Küche und ihr Unterkiefer fiel fast bis auf den Boden. Es war strahlend sauber, aber wer…

Wer war das unbekannte blonde Mädchen an der Arbeitsfläche? War sie… am Putzen?

Ikuko ergriff einen Holzlöffel und schwang ihn wild. „Okay, du! Wer immer du bist, verschwinde aus meinem Haus! …und lass die Bürste fallen!"

Usagi sah überrascht auf. „Mama, ich bin's!"

Die blauhaarige Frau wurde fast ohnmächtig, aber sie brachte sich unter Kontrolle, auch wenn sie sich am Tresen abstützen musste. „Usagi! Was… was… was MACHST du?"

„Sauber. Warum?"

„Wa… wa… was?", quietschte Ikuko und hielt es nicht mehr aus. Sie fiel zu Boden (den sauberen, strahlenden Boden) in einer tiefen Ohnmacht.

Usagi blinzelte und ging hinüber zu dem leblosen Körper ihrer Mutter. „Mama? Mami? Haaalllo?" Die Blondine zuckte mit den Schultern und zog die Frau langsam ins Wohnzimmer, wo sie sie auf das Sofa legte.

Dann drehte sie sich um und betrachtete das Zimmer. Sie sah kurz zur Uhr. „Eine Stunde. Nun… ich glaube, ich hab gerade noch genug Zeit, dieses Baby zu bewältigen!" Sie ging zum Putzschrank und holte den Staubsauger hervor. „Passt auf ihr Wollmäuse! Ich krieg euch! BWAHAHAHA!"

Ikuko erwachte bei dem Lärm. Benommen sah sie sich um und sah ihre normalerweise faule Tochter den Boden wie einen Youma attackieren. Sie fasste sich mit einer Hand an den Kopf. „Oh, Kami-sama, was hast du mit meinem Baby gemacht?"

* * *

Mamoru stieg die Stufen zum Haus der Tsukinos hoch und laute Staubsaugergeräusche drangen von innen an sein Ohr. ‚Frau Tsukino, ohne Zweifel. Wie sie das ganze Haus alleine in Schuss hält, werde ich niemals wissen'

Er klingelte und sofort wurde der Staubsauger ausgeschaltet. Gedämpfte Geräusche, wahrscheinlich Gerede, waren für ein paar Minuten zu hören, und dann öffnete Usagi, sich die Haare zurechtrückend, die Tür mit einem atemberaubenden Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Mamo-chan! Komm rein! Gib mir eine Minute um meine Handtasche zu hohlen, und dann können wir gehen, okay?"

„Klar, Usako." Er lächelte zurück und trat ein. Er ging ins Wohnzimmer, wo er Ikuko auf dem Sofa sitzen sah, der Staubsauger stand neben ihr.

„Vom Staubsaugen erschöpft, Frau Tsukino?", fragte er, als er ihre ausgezerrte Erscheinung bemerkte. Er hatte Mitleid mit der Frau. Sie war so nett und fragte nie nach Hilfe… er rollte die Augen. Nicht das Usagi helfen würde, so oder so.

„Ähm… ja, Lieber. Ja. Es war… ein ganz schöner… Kampf." Sie stand schwankend auf und klopfte Mamoru auf die Schulter. „Hab eine schöne Zeit, Lieber. Kümmer dich um Usagi-chan. Ja… nun… bis später." Sie wanderte Richtung Treppe, dabei mit sich selbst redend.

Usagi kreuzte ihren Weg auf der Treppe. „Tschüss Mama! Ich hoffe, du fühlst dich besser!"

Ikuko winkte gedankenverloren.

Mamoru legte die Stirn in Falten als Usagi ihn erreichte. „Sie fühlt sich nicht gut und hat gestaubsaugt? Honey, du solltest sie das wirklich nicht machen lassen!"

Usagi lachte nervös und schwang ihre Arme über ihren Kopf um sich den Nacken zu reiben. „Ja… nun… man… kann Mama nicht aufhalten." Sie lachte wieder. „Nun… lass uns gehen!" Sie ergriff den Arm ihres Freundes und zog ihn aus dem Haus."

Auf ihrer Stirn erschienen Schweißtropfen als sie die Einfahrt hinunter gingen. ‚Kami-sama, was ist über mich gekommen? Bitte lass mich NIE wieder so gelangweilt sein! Arme Mama! Sie dachte, ich bin ein Alien!"

* * *

„Also, was ist die Überraschung, Mamo-chan?", quietschte Usagi glücklich und wandte sich im Beifahrersitz ihrem gutaussehenden Freund zu.

Es stahl sich ein kleines Lächeln auf Mamorus Gesicht, aber er behielt seinen Blick auf der Straße und ließ ihn nicht zu Usagi schweifen. „Du wirst schon sehen."

Usagi schmollte, drehte sich wieder um und sah auf die Straße. Sie legte eine Hand auf Mamorus Unterarm und rieb sie über seinen Ärmel. „Nun, okay. Aber ich frage mich schon seit Wochen, welches Ass du in deinem Ärmel hast." Sie zupfte eine Fluse ab, die sich auf Mamorus Jackett gestohlen hatte.

Mamoru schenke ihr einen verwirrten Blick, als sie dies tat. „Geht's dir gut, Usako?"

„Natürlich! Mir geht's fantastisch!" Sie lächelte ihn glücklich an.

Er lächelte zurück, war aber immer noch verwirrt. Sie… zupfte niemals Flusen von seinen Kleidern. Normalerweise waren ihr Flusen EGAL.

* * *

Ikuko hatte ihren Ehemann am Kragen gepackt und zog ihn zu Usagis Zimmer. „Sieh es dir einfach nur an, Kenji. GUCK einfach!"

„Ich muss es nicht sehen um zu wissen was für ein Chaos es ist, Liebling! Ich weiß, dass du Probleme hast, Usagi dazu zu bringen ihr Zimmer aufzuräumen, aber es gibt nichts, was ich dagegen tun kann. Stubenarrest, keine Mangas, kein Mamoru, nichts hat geholfen! Kann ich also bitte wieder an meine Arbeit gehen? Ich hänge meinem Papierkram zwei Wochen hinterher, Liebes!"

Ikuko grummelte, schob die Tür auf und schubste ihren Mann hinein. „Es ist ein Monster in meinem Baby, ich weiß es! Sie… sie…" Sie sah sich wie gehetzt um und flüsterte: „RÄUMT AUF!"

„Ähm…" Kenji sah sich in dem Zimmer um, von dem tadellos sauberen Spiegel, Schrank, Boden sogar zu einem… gemachten Bett?

„Sie hat ihr Bett nicht mehr gemacht seit sie fünf war!" Ikuko gestikulierte wild herum und zeigte schließlich zu den aufgestapelten Mangas auf ihrem Nachtschränkchen. „Ordentlich aufgestapelte Manga! Alle Kleider im Wäschekorb! Und… und…" Sie sah sich wieder um, wie um sicher zu gehen, dass ihr jemand zuhörte. „Sie _hat das Wohnzimmer gestaubsaugt! Und sie hat die Küche geputzt!_"

Kenji blinzelte einen Moment.

Dann sanken beide ohnmächtig auf Usagis sauberen Boden.

* * *

Im Restaurant benahm sich Usagi normal genug. Mamoru konnte aber nicht anders als seine Liebe verdächtigend zu beobachten. Sie war fröhlich wie immer, aß glücklich ihren Hummer, aber… sie benutzte eine Serviette. Und… das tat sie normalerweise nicht.

Mamoru konnte nicht sagen was genau, aber irgendwas war in sein kleines Häschen gefahren. Sie war ganz besonders wählerisch mit dem, was sie aß und… sie hatte den Tisch kritisch inspiziert, als sie sich gesetzt hatten, und ihren Sitz vorher abgewischt.

„Honey, stimmt irgendwas nicht?", wagte Mamoru sich vor und beobachtete, wie seine Freundin einen Schluck Tee trank.

„Ähm…" Usagi zog die Brauen zusammen. „Nein, Mamo-chan… was sollte nicht stimmen?"

„Du bist… so… ordentlich." Mamoru wusste, dass sich das gemein anhörte, aber sie benahm sich einfach nicht wie Usagi!

Usagi blinzelte. „Hmm? OH!" Sie kicherte. „Oh… nun, weißt du… ich habe mich heute Nachmittag so gelangweilt, als ich auf heute Abend gewartet habe, dass ich angefangen habe sauber zu machen… ist das nicht komisch? Aber ja… ich glaube, es ist mir in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen." Sie blinzelte und schlug sich leicht mit der Faust gegen die Stirn. „Wer weiß, was da oben vor sich geht."

„Du… hast heute Nachmittag sauber gemacht?"

„Yup."

„Was… hast du sauber gemacht?"

„Oh, mein Zimmer, die Küche, das Wohnzimmer… nun, ich hab das Wohnzimmer gestaubsaugt. Ich hatte keine Zeit mich den Tischen zuzuwenden."

Mamorus Mund klappte auf. „DU hast heute Nachmittag gestaubsaugt?"

Usagi errötete. „Ähm… ja."

Mamoru blinzelte sie verwirrt an.

Usagi räusperte sich. „Ähm… Mamo-chan, warum siehst du mich so an?"

Keine Antwort.

„Ähm… Honey?"

„Mamo-chan?"

„Sweetie?"

„Muffin?"

RUMS

Usagi seufzte und schlug ihren Kopf gegen die Tischplatte, als sie ihren Liebling Mamoru auf dem Boden ausgebreitet liegen und zittern sah. „Warum machen das die Leute? Kann einem Mädchen nicht langweilig werden und sie dann sauber machen?"

* * *

„Es tut mir so Leid, Usako… so Leid…"

„Sei ruhig, Mamo-chan…"

„Aber du musst mir vergeben! Ich wollte damit nichts sagen, ich war nur so geschockt… du… verstehst einfach nicht wie groß diese Sache ist…"

„Ich dachte ich, ich hab dich gebeten dir gesagt, das Thema fallen zu lassen?"

„Aber… bitte, Usako."

Usagi stieß den Atem aus und drehte sich mit verschränkten Armen zu ihrem Freund um. Sie standen auf der Veranda ihres Hauses, Mamoru rieb sich verlegen den Hinterkopf und Usagi schenkte ihm einen ärgerlichen Blick.

„Okay.", sagte sie.

„Du vergibst mir also?"

„Ja, ja." Sie wippte mit dem Fuß. „Aber nach heute Morgen und heute Abend habe ich entschieden, dass du und ich…"

Mamorus Augen weiteten sich. Sie würde nicht mit ihm Schluss machen, oder?

„… uns ein bisschen besser kennen lernen müssen. Besonders du scheint mich noch nicht so gut zu kennen. Ich kann manchmal überraschend sein, weißt du." Sie drehte sich um und machte ein Paar Schritte Richtung Haus. „Übrigens, deine Bestrafung für heute Abend ist, dass ich alles Mögliche machen darf dich mit allem möglichen treffen darf und du kannst nichts dagegen sagen."

„Klar.", murmelte er und sah auf den Boden.

Sie lächelte sanft. „Oh, Mamo-chan, sei wieder fröhlicher. Du weißt, dass ich dich immer noch liebe." Sie beugte sich vor und küsste ihn. „Fröhlichen Valentinstag, Sir ‚Faints A Lot'" Sie kicherte und ging ins Haus, machte das Außenlicht aus ließ ihn im Dunkeln stehen.

Mamoru grummelte und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem Auto, stolpernd in der Dunkelheit. „Warum? Warum musste ich ohnmächtig werden?"

* * *

Usagi zog sich die Klammern aus den Haaren während sie die Treppe zu ihrem Schlafzimmer hoch stieg. Sie runzelte die Stirn, als sie die offene Tür bemerkte und trat ein. Sie schnappte nach Luft, als sie ihre beiden Elternteile auf dem Boden liegen sah, zitternd wie vorher Mamoru.

"AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!"


	10. Freitag, 15 Februar

_Zum Ende dieses Jahres das Ende dieser FF.  
Ja, ich weiß, ich habe für diese relativ kurze FF seeeeehr lange gebraucht, aber wie versprochen: Was ich beginne, beende ich auch. Im neuen Jahr werde ich dann meine beiden neuen FF anfangen zu posten. (wie immer, schreibt mir ne Ens oder nen Kommi, wenn ihr ne Benachrichtigung wollt.) Seit ich im Zug auf dem Heimweg von der Uni schreibe, komme ich ziemlich gut voran. Ich kann allerdings keine 100& regelmäßigen Updates garantieren und auch nicht unbedingt super schnell, da Asti-chan, meine liebe Beta, im Februar ich weiß nicht wie viele Prüfungen an der Uni hat, da sie ihren Abschluss macht, und deswegen betan natürlich hinten an steht. Wir werden aber unser Bestes geben!_

_So, jetzt viel Spaß mit der FF!  
Ich hoffe ihr hattet frohe Weihnachten und ich wünsche euch einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr.  
Disclaimer: Nix mir.  
Widmung: Asti-chan, für ihre Hilfe und ihre ganze Arbeit mit dieser FF._

_

* * *

  
_

Kleiner Japanisch-Kurs  
-san – Höfliche Anrede  
-kun – eigentlich nur Anrede von Junge zu Junge, hier aber auch höfliche Anrede von Mädchen an einen Jungen  
-chan – Verniedlichung, eigentlich nur genutzt von Freundinnen untereinander und von Verliebten, hier aber auch so für gute Freunde

* * *

Freitag, 15. Februar

* * *

_**Die Spielhalle**_

Usagi saß am Tresen, trank langsam ihren Schokoladenmilchshake und sah zu, wie Motoki gedanklich abwesend die Oberfläche wischte. Sie zog an ihrem Trinkhalm, ließ ihre Beine baumeln und beobachtete ihren Freund mit einem verwirrten Blick

„Motoki-kun, was ist los mit dir?", fragte sie, ließ von ihrem Milchshake ab und rülpste. Sie schlug eine Hand vor ihren Mund.

Motoki grinste angesichts ihrer Verlegenheit. Er zuckte mit den Schultern und stützte seine Ellbogen auf dem Tresen auf. „Ich weiß nicht, Usa-chan. Ich kann nicht aufhören an letzte Nacht zu denken." Er sah sich um. „Es ist fast schon vier. Warum ist Mina nicht hier?"

„Volleyballtraining. Vorsaison. Sowas."

„Oh." Motoki ließ den Kopf hängen und schaute hinunter auf den Tresen.

Die Glastüren glitten auf und Makoto trat ein, Hand in Hand mit einem jungen Mann. Usagi drehte sich um und grinste. „Mako-chan!"

Makoto winkte und kam zum Tresen hinüber. „Hey, Usa."

„Hey, Toro.", sagte Motoki dumpf und schenkte dem Mann neben Makoto ein kurzes Winken. Dann drehte er sich um und ging mit hängenden Schultern ins Hinterzimmer der Spielhalle.

Makoto schenkte Usagi einen fragenden Blick, die zuckte aber nur mit den Achseln. „Ich hab erwähnt, dass Mina-chan nicht herkommen würde und er wurde ganz depressiv." Usagi sah auf die verschlungenen Hände von Makoto und dem Mann und grinste. „Ich nehme mal an, deine Verabredung war gut."

Makoto errötete. „Äh… ja. Usa-chan, das ist Toro… mein Freund. Toro, das ist meine gute Freundin Usagi-chan."

Toro streckte Usagi seine freie Hand entgegen. „Schön, dich kennen zu lernen, Usagi. Du bist Mamorus Freundin, richtig?"

Usagi nickte leicht grinsend. „Ja, bin ich."

Makoto zog an Toros Hand. „Ich dachte, wir gehen zu dir?"

Toro grinste. „Tun wir, tun wir. Zu schade, dass Motoki zu depressiv ist, um uns ein paar Milchshakes für den Weg zu machen…"

Makoto zuckte mit den Schultern. „Minako-Entzug?"

Usagi kicherte: „Armer Motoki-kun."

Die Türen glitten abermals auf und Ami, gefolgt von Ryo-kun mit einer Unmenge von Schulbüchern trat ein. Der Junge ließ die Bücher auf einem Tisch fallen und folgte Ami nach vorne.

Usagi winkte. „Hey, Leute!"

Ami lächelte. „Guten Nachmittag, Usagi-chan. Wo ist Motoki? Ryo-kun und ich wollten was zu Essen bestellen, was wir beim Lernen essen können."

Usagi rollte die Augen. „Gott, Ami-chan… ist lernen alles was du machst?"

Ami grinste und sah Ryo an. „Nun… ich nehme an, dass du das so sagen kannst."

Ryo grinste zurück, zwinkerte und ergriff die Hand des Mädchens. „Egal, wo ist Motoki?"

Usagi wedelte abfällig mit der Hand. „Hinten, er bläst Trübsal, weil Mina-chan nicht hier ist."

Die Türen öffneten sich wieder und Rei und Yuuichiro kamen herein, beide lachend.

Usagi winkte ihrer Freundin. „Rei-chan!"

Rei kam zu der Blondine herüber und wuschelte ihr durch die Haare. „Hey, Usa-chan. Was ist los?"

„Nicht viel! Was habt ihr beide vor?" Usagi kicherte und ordnete ihr Haar wieder. Normalerweise hätte sie Rei angepflaumt, aber das Mädchen war einfach viel zu fröhlich dazu.

Rei sah kurz zu Yuuichiro und grinste. „Nun, wir sind auf der Mission alle Pommes der Stadt zu probieren. Heute sind die der Spielhalle dran. Also wo ist Motoki?"

Ryo meldete sich. „Hinten. Am Trübsal blasen."

Rei zog eine Augenbraue hoch und wollte gerade antworten, als die Türen noch mal aufglitten.

Minako trat ein und wischte sich über die Augenbraue. Sie trug einen Volleyball mit sich und war rot im Gesicht. „Hi Leute!" Sie winkte ihnen, kam zu ihnen zum Tresen und ließ sich auf einen Barhocker fallen. „Junge, manchmal wünsche ich mir, ich wäre nicht in dem Team! Gott, die Saison läuft gerade mal kurze Zeit und wir bringen uns schon um!"

Motokis blonder Schopf tauchte bei dem Klang ihrer Stimme aus dem Hinterzimmer auf. „Mina!"

Minako sah auf und plötzlich wurde ihr Blick verträumt. „Moto-kun."

Er kam nach vorne und ging direkt zu ihr. „Usagi hat gesagt, du hast Training."

„Hab ich. Ich bin nur schnell für was zu trinken vorbei gekommen. Der Trainer hat uns 15 Minuten gegeben." Sie errötete. „Ich dachte, ich komme und sage ‚Hi'"

„Hi.", sagte er errötend.

„Hi." Ihre Wangen färbten sich wieder.

Ihre Nasen berührten sich, als sie sich zueinander lehnten um einen Kuss zu teilen, aber sie wurden von dem Räuspern einiger Kehlen unterbrochen.

Motoki sah auf und sah alle um sich herumstehen. Er grinste verlegen. „Seid ihr schon lange hier?"

„Schon viel länger als sie!", erwiderte Rei. „Können Yuuichiro und ich Pommes bekommen oder was?"

Usagi rollte mit den Augen. „Lass die Hosen an, Rei." Sie sah zu Reis kurzem schwarzen Rock. „Oder deinen Rock, was auch immer."

Motoki lachte nervös. „Was ist mit dem Rest?"

Makoto ergriff das Wort. „Zwei Schokoladenmilchshakes für Toro und mich."

„Und zwei mal Hamburger und Fritten für Ami und mich."; sagte Ryo.

Motoki sah Usagi an. „Und du?"

„Mein Freund wäre nett, aber ich bezweifle, dass du ihn herzaubern kannst." Sie seufzte. „Sonst, nein danke, nichts für mich." Sie schob ihr leeres Milchshakeglas von sich weg.

Motoki eilte davon um die Bestellungen zu erfüllen, wobei er sich doppelt beeilte.

Usagi hüpfte von ihrem Hocker. „Mamo-chans Klassen müssen heute länger gedauert haben. Er wird mich heute Abend wohl anrufen müssen. Ich muss nach Hause."

Sie winkte ihren Freunden und trat aus der Spielhalle.

Während sie den Bürgersteig entlang ging, trat ein zärtliches Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht. Es war offensichtlich, das Secret Cupid ihren Freunden tatsächlich geholfen hatte, so wie Secret Santa ihr und Mamoru geholfen hatte. Alle ihre Freunde waren glücklich mit Jungs zusammen, die sich um sie kümmerten.

Sie ging um eine Ecke und rannte direkt in etwas. Oder jemanden.

Sie rieb sich ihre Nase als sie zurücktrat. „Es tut mir sehr Leid, mein Herr. Ich habe nicht geschaut, wo ich hingehe."

Sie wollte nach einer leichten Verbeugung weitergehen. ‚Gott, ich renne auch in jeden.", dachte sie kopfschüttelnd.

„Usako?"

Sie hielt inne, ihre Pupillen weiteten sich. Sie drehte sich um und sah Mamoru sie angrinsen, nur ein paar Schritte entfernt.

Sie rollte ihre Augen und kicherte. „Oh, wen will ich hier hinters Licht führen? In wen SONST in der Welt renne ich jeden Tag außer dir?" Sie ging zu ihm und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken. „Die Welt wäre nicht mehr dieselbe, wenn wir nicht mehr ineinander rennen würden, oder?"

„Definitiv nicht.", antwortete Mamoru und drückte ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Nase. „Ich würde sagen, ich bin ein ziemlich glücklicher Mann, dass du jeden Tag in mich hineinrennst."

„Hmm.", sie nickte. „Scheint so. Oh, du wirst es nicht glauben. Alle Secret Cupid Paare sind zusammen! Alle! Ich komme gerade aus der Spielhalle und sie sind alle da! Es ist so süß!"

Mamoru lachte. „Nun, das ist toll und alles, Usa, aber mir sind gerade alle anderen Menschen auf der Welt neben dir egal. Wollen wir uns Pizza holen und ein paar Filme bei mir anschauen?"

Sie presste die Lippen aufeinander. „Kann ich die Filme aussuchen?"

„Äh… Okay."

„Und kann ich Anchovis auf der Pizza haben?"

„Wer bist du, Luna?"

Usagi schenkte ihm einen bösen Blick.

„Okay, Usako, ja, du kannst Anchovis haben… auf deiner Hälfte."

„Dann okay. Ich rufe meine Mutter später an." Sie schnappte sich sein Handgelenk und zog ihn den Gehweg hinunter. „Du schuldest mir sowieso was, weil du gestern ohnmächtig geworden bist!"

„Ähm… ich hatte gehofft, du würdest das vergessen…"

„Keine Chance, Mamo-chan."

„Richtig… nun, man kann's ja mal probieren…"

„Und mir Pizza zu kaufen ist ein sehr guter Versuch. Ein guter Anfang, wirklich."

„Anfang… ja. Ein Anfang." Mamoru fing an zu schwitzen. „Irgendwie bekomm ich das Gefühl, dass der Anfang vom Ende sehr weit entfernt ist."

Usagi drehte sich um und gab ihm einen Schmatzer auf die Wange. „Nicht zu weit, Secret Santa. Komm, Mamo-chan, wir haben Pizza zu essen."

* * *

Makoto und Toro gingen Hand in Hand durch den Park, der Sonnenuntergang direkt vor ihnen. Makoto seufzte glücklich und lehnte ihren Kopf an Toros Schulter.

„Vielleicht sollte ich heute Abend für dich kochen.", sagte sie und sah mit einem kleinen Lächeln zu ihm hoch.

Toro lachte, ließ ihre Hand los und schlang stattdessen seinen Arm um ihre Taille. „Das wäre toll, Mako. Das wäre wirklich toll."

Makoto grinste und kuschelte sich in seine Umarmung. „Gut, Secret Cupid, denn das ist genau das, was ich machen werde."

* * *

Ami saß über ihren Physikbüchern und knabberte an einer Fritte. Sie sah auf zu Ryo, der auf ihrem Schlafzimmerboden direkt vor ihr saß und das gleiche Buch las.

„Wie weit sind wir zurückgefallen?", fragte sie, legte sich auf ihren Bauch und blätterte durch ihr Buch.

Ryo nahm seine Brille ab und sah das Mädchen an. „Wir sind nur fünf Kapitel voraus wegen gestern."

Für einige Minuten herrschte Stille während Ami dies verarbeitete und sie betrachtete ihr Buch für einige Zeit ziemlich verwirrt. Als sie aufsah, bemerkte sie, dass Ryo sie ebenfalls ansah.

Sie sahen sich an und dann gleichzeitig wieder hinunter auf ihre Bücher.

Ryo presste sein Lippen zu einer dünnen Linie zusammen und schaute wieder zu seiner neuen Freundin. „Sollen wir ausgehen und uns einen Film ansehen?"

Ami sah hinunter auf ihr Buch, dann wieder auf zu ihm. „Ja, Secret Cupid, ich will. Fünf Kapitel voraus muss reichen."

* * *

„Die Pommes aus der Spielhalle halten nicht mit, oder?"

„Hmm… nicht wirklich. Ich glaube wir hatten die besten, die Tokio zu bieten hat, letzte Nacht."

„Ich glaube, wir brauchen ein neues Hobby."

Rei sah hinüber zu Yuuichiro, der neben ihr auf der Tempeltreppe saß, und grinste. „Na, endlich bekommst du das in deinen Kopf."

Yuuichiro schenkte ihr einen bösen Blick. „Fang nicht schon wieder von meiner Musik an."

Rei hob abwehrend ihre Hände. „Nun, Yuuichi-kun, du weißt, dass ich nichts darüber gesagt hab…"

Yuuichiro rollte mit den Augen, lehnte sich vor und küsste sein Mädchen auf die Lippen. „Aber ich weiß, dass es dir durch den Kopf gegangen ist."

Rei kicherte. „Okay, ich kann nicht anders." Sie sah auf ihre Uhr und grinste. „Hey, Secret Cupid, wir machen besser unsere Aufgaben weiter bevor Opa uns beide umbringt!" Sie sprang auf und ergriff ihren Besen und eilte davon. Sie drehte sich um und sah zu ihm, der immer noch auf der Treppe saß und warf ihm einen Kuss zu. „Mach hinne, jetzt komm schon!"

Yuuichiro rollte die Augen. „Immer noch so herrisch!"

* * *

Motoki sah zu wie Minako die Cola trank, die er ihr gegeben hatte. Sie schaffte das Getränk in unter einer Minute und das überraschte ihn.

„Durstig?"

Sie sah auf und errötete. „Volleyball kann einen wirklich auspowern, weißt du."

Er lachte. „Offensichtlich kann es das." Er sah durch die Spielhalle um sicher zu stellen, dass er nicht gebraucht wurde, bevor er sie wieder anschaute. Er grinste und zog zwei Streifen Papier aus seiner Tasche.

„_Ein Mittsommernachtstraum_, morgen Abend, du und ich… interessiert?" Er zeigte ihr die Eintrittskarten für das Theaterstück.

Minako quietschte und nickte aufgeregt mit dem Kopf. „Natürlich!"

Motoki sah sich schnell um bevor er sich vorlehnte und einen kurzen, sanften Kuss auf die Lippen des Mädchens platzierte. „Toll. Ich hol dich morgen Abend um acht ab, okay?"

Sie nickte und hüpfte von ihrem Hocker, ihr blondes Haar hinter ihr her wehend. „Hört sich toll an! Ich muss zurück bevor der Trainer mich umbringt." Sie schenkte ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln bevor sie aus der Spielhalle eilte.

Bevor sie die Türen jedoch erreichte drehte sie sich noch einmal um und sah ihn am Tresen an. „Übrigens, Secret Cupid, gestern Nacht war die beste Nacht meines Lebens." Sie zwinkerte und verließ die Spielhalle.

Motoki grinste, holte ein Tuch hervor und fing an den Tresen abzuwischen. „Ja… ich könnte dasselbe sagen."

**ENDE**


End file.
